HetaSlender
by AmberPanda33
Summary: Germany, Japan, and Italy are trying to get home from training when they run into a mysterious forest and a demon called Slender. If thats not bad enough when they end up in the hospital, more strange things and demons keep showing up. This is a Hetalia, Slender and Silent Hill cross over so please read and review. rated for language, violence and sexual content. summary inside


HetaSlender

Author's note: welcome dear reader, to HetaSlender; a Hetalia, Slender and Silent Hill crossover fanfiction. In this tale we shall follow the adventures of Italy, Germany and Japan as they fight the horrors of Slender and Silent Hill. Who will live and who will die? Read on to find out

Disclamor: we do no own Hetalia, Slender or Silent Hill or any of it's characters

Rated for scary themes, mild language, sexual content and violence

**Italy:** *sits on the ground* Vee~~~ im so tired~~~~

**Germany**: Don't stop now, Dumbkomphf! Keep going! *he screams at italy* Run 10 more laps on the track now!

**Italy**: O_O EH?!

**Japan**: *stops running for a moment and looks at them, panting lightly*

**Germany**: I said now or i vill call the dogs!

**Italy**: WAAAAH! *jumps up and starts running faster* ~

**Germany**: You too Japan!

**Japan**: *looks at him* h-hai *starts running agian*

**Germany**: *he joins them and runs past them as he goes around the track 20 more times*

**Italy**: *goes around for 19 times. falls on the floor panting heavily during the last lap*

**Germany**: Come on Italy just one more lap! *he shouts as he runs past him*

**Italy**: *shakes head* no..no..more..laps...cant..go..any..more...

**Germany**: *he comes to a halt* fine this should be enough for today

**Japan**: *lies on the grass inside the track, panting hard with his eyes closed as he tries to catch his breath* i ...cant berieve... that i ran...that much

**Germany**: Training is good for you. Makes you prepared mentally, emotionally, and physically.

**Italy**: *slowly stands up, still panting* Vee~ im going to be so sore tomorrow...

**Japan**: *mutters* too bad...we cant...focus more on mentar training...

**Germany**: You are mentally training but you don't realize it *he points to his head as he picks up his equipment and bag and throws it over his shoulder*

**Japan**: *stands up and stretches* ah werr, if we're done here i'd rike to go home and rest for a rittre bit.

**Italy**: Me too~

**Germany**: You guys go on ahead im going to continue with my training

*he sets his bag against the fence and starts lifting up 200 lbs of weights over his head*

**Italy**: *stares and smiles* Woo~ you go Germany~!

**Germany**: *he ignores italy and does it 10 more times*

**Italy**: Well come on Japan! Lets go! *turns and starts walking*

**Germany**: *sets the weights down and looks at Italy and Japan as they start walking away* *he looks at the sky and notices the sun was setting*

*thinks* i hope they get home safely

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

**Japan**: hey, itary...why is there a forest around us? i dont think it was here earrie.

**Italy**: Really? i havn't noticed. i always thought it was here.

**Japan**: no it hasnt been. i swear it wasnt rike this a few hours ago

**Italy**: I dunno, you're probably very tired you must be seeing things

**Japan**: that is possibre...just watch your step

**Italy**: Kay~

***a piece of paper hits italy in the face***

eep! *gets hit in the face with paper. takes it out of his face and reads it* ...whats this?

"He's watching you.."?

**Japan**: *looks over his shoulder, trying to read it* who's watching us? did someone erse drop it?

**Italy**: I dont know

***the sun sets which casts the forest into a red unnerving glow***

**Japan**: *continues walking* i dont think it matters. someone must have dropped it. its getting dark, we shourd hurry

**Italy**: Yeah. *follows and folds the paper and puts it in his pocket*

***the forest went completely pitch black and there was no moon or stars out to light their way***

Jeez its so dark~

**Japan**: *nods* hai it is dark. and so fast too

**Italy**: yeah..*sees a paper flying towards him. catches it and reads it* ..."has..no..eyes"?

**Japan**: has no eyes? *repeates* *thinks for a moment* prants have no eyes. rots of things have no eyes. that courd mean nothing. same as the rast one. rets continue before something bad happens

**Italy**: ok. *folds paper and puts it in his pocket and continues walking*

***the forest echoes with their footsteps as they continued walking***

**Japan**: i cant see a thing can you Itary-kun? *walks blindly with one hand out stretched, feeling for anything*

**Italy**: No i cant. *sqwinches eyes, trying to see better*

***a blur moves through the trees***

**Italy**: *stops and shakes his head and blinks*

**Japan**: *didnt see it* Itary-kun, give me your hand so i know where you are

**Italy**: *reaches for his hand*

**Japan**: *takes it and shivers lightly* itary-kun your hands are cord...are you frightened?

**Italy**: A bit

***a tree branch falls in front of them***

**Japan**: *stops and jolts a bit in fear* what was that?

**Italy**: *looks at the ground* ..i think a tree branch fell. *pulls his hand and walks over it* walk over it and hurry

**Japan**: *does just that* can you see in the dark? i cannot very werr. but you seem to do better

**Italy**: Yeah i guess. *looks around*

***lights flashed into their eyes***

**Italy**: *widens eyes and covers them* AHH! MY eyes!

**Japan**: *covers his eyes for a moment, letting them adjust to the sudden light* where is that right comming from? Doitsu-san? is that you?

***no one answered but the lights continued to stay on***

**Italy**: *moves his hand away from his eyes and tries to open them* W-whose there?

***silence filled the air***

**Japan**: i do not rike this..at arr...*says quietly*

***then a car alarm went off***

**Italy**: *jolts up* WAH! *steps back and trips on branch and falls over* omfh!

**Japan**: *jolts at the sudden noise and falls back as italy crahsed into him! Ahh! *looks at italy once they hit the ground. itary-kun, prease get off of me

**Italy**: *gets off him* Sorry. *finally opens eyes and looks into the light* ..how did a car get here?!

***the car alarm continues to ring in the silent dark forest***

**Japan**: i do not know. im sorry im just as rost as you are.

**Italy**: *stands up* well, i can see now, so lets go

***the car alarm slowly starts to lose its tune and then it became silent***

**Japan**: *gets up and begins to walk besides italy* right. rets get out of here

**Italy**: *starts walking pass the car*

***paper flutters against the window of the car***

**Japan**: *picks up the paper* *reads it frustratedly* it's in engrish. i cant read it...

**Italy**: *looks at the paper* ..."eats you alive"?

***a snap echoes nearby***

**Italy**: *looks back* ..*trembles a bit*

**Japan**: *looks around* it's probabry nothing...*lies. even he believes that something is horribly wrong* it might be a bird

**Italy**: birds dont come out at night j-japan...

**Japan**: some do, rike owrs. There are nocternar birds.

**Italy: **still….i don't think it was a bird.

***a figure stands behind a tree and watches them***

**Italy**: *sees the figure* O_O j-j-japan..! *points to figure*

***figure disappears before japan sees it***

**Japan**: hnm? *turns around* i dont see anything. rets go arready. this prace is disterbed

**Italy**: *thinks: ...where...did it go..?* y-yeah...*turns and starts walking*

**Japan**: *walks after him* you must be seeing things. maybe Doitsu-san shourndt make you train so hard

**Italy**: haha...i guess..so...

***a gate creaks ahead of them***

**Italy**: *eye twitches in fear. gulps*

***it continues to creak and bang against something***

**Italy**: *jolts up* O~O

**Japan**: *puts on a brave face, acting as though it had not happened* we must go forth. there is no other way. rets go itary-kun

**Italy**: *shakes* u-uh...

**Japan**: *looks over at him* is there a probrem?

**Italy**: n-no...no..*continues walking straight*

***the car alarm starts up again***

**Italy**: EEK! *jolts up again and clenches eyes. thinks: waaaa this is scary! why cant germany just come with us!*

***a snap was heard behind them***

**Japan**: come on *grabs italy's arm* we go this way *begins pulling him in a random direction* *thinks: (his thoughts are in japanese of course XD) this is ridicules. there is something messing with us. but it's so dark i can't see what it is. none of this makes sense to me. i cant let italy know im scared. we have to go on* *hears the snap and stops and looks back*

**Italy**: *trembles more. looks back also*

***a figure stands there with no eyes, no nose, no mouth, just a plain face***

**Italy**: *widens eyes in fear. curl twists and starts running, pulling japan with him* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Japan**: *runs with italy. he looses his usually cool demeanor* WHAT WAS THAT?!

**Italy**: I DONT KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW JUST RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

***they kept running until a building came into a view with cracked windows and a busted door***

**Italy**: In here! *runs in the house*

**Japan**: *goes in* we shourd be safe here for a whire

**Italy**: y-yeah..

***the lights flickered on in the house and the room was covered in drawings and big words***

**Japan**: *looks around* itary-kun what does this say? my engrish skirrs are not that good yet

**Italy**: *looks around* ..h-hes coming for you...run away...*gulps*

**Japan**: that creature...what exactry is it? it seems pure evir. *scowls* i wourd attempt purification but i do not have what i need...

**Italy**: I-i dont know...

***a loud thump came from upstairs***

**Japan**: *looks up* i do not rike this...*picks up some random debree to use as a weapon* if we need to we must fight. grab something itary-kun

**Italy**: *looks around and picks up a block of wood*

***another thump followed after***

**Italy**: C-cant we just make a run for it...like right now..?

**Japan**: no. we have run enough. no more running. now we fight

**Italy**: *doesnt say anything*

***more thumps come from upstairs***

**Italy**: *looks up, hoping the noises would stop*

**Japan**: *grips his weapon tighter. waiting to see what it was they were up againts*

***a ball bounces down the stairs***

**Japan**: *looks at it. then laughs lightly* it was a toy..how foorish of us

**Italy**: *glares at the ball. sweatdrops*

***more balls followed after that one***

**Italy**: *is confused* eh...

***the balls bounced back up the stairs***

**Italy**: O_O is that even possible..!?

**Japan**: O_O *watches it* no i dont think it is

**Italy**: This is not only scary, but its ridiculously weird...

***the lights flickered off***

**Japan**: it is strange. but someone is creary messing with us *stands in the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust*

**Italy**: *looks around. sees a flashlight. picks it up and turns it on* Hey, i found a flshlight!

**Japan**: that's good. can you find anything erse? *keeps hold of his weapon*

**Italy**: *looks around the room, moving the flashlight to look* ...uh...nope. Just other items that aren't accurate at the moment..

***the light flashed across the window and the figure what seemed to be staring at them***

**Italy**: *moves light back at the window* O_O L-look! *he trembles*

**Japan**: *turns and looks. sees the figure* *looks at it with confusion and shock*

***the figure continues to stare at them***

**Italy**: t-thats the figure i saw when we were in the f-forest! *steps back*

**Japan**: *stands his ground* if it can forrow us, it can have a physicar body. that means we can fight

***the figure disappears***

**Italy**: O_O !

**Japan**: *gets irritated* itary-kun, carm down. whatever it is just seems to want to mess with us. just carm down. it hasnt tried attacking yet.

***hand like tentacles wrap around italy***

**Italy**: *widen eyes. slowly looks behind him* W-WAAAH! *struggles, and drops the flashlight and the block*

**Japan**: *rushes to his aid, attacking the tentacles* ITARY-KUN!

***the tentacles don't let go and raises him off the floor***

**Italy**: WAAAHAHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAHAAA~! PUT ME DOWM PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOOOOOOOWWWWN!

**Japan**: *continues attacking. when that fails he grabs italy's legs and tires to pull him down*

***the tentacles raises both of them off the floor***

**Japan**: *struggles againt them, shouting random curses in japanese*

**Italy**: *continues screaming and kicking* PUT US DOOOOOWN!

**Japan**: *gets kicked in the face* OW! ITARY! STOP KICKING!

***the door kicked in and shots were fired at the tentacles* *the tentacles let go of italy and japan and a pair of muscular arms caught them and ran out of the house***

**Japan**: d-doitsu-san!...

**Germany**: Ja *he runs farther away from the house until they were back onto the forest trail* *he sets them down on the ground* Are you hurt?

**Italy**: *doesnt let germany go*

**Japan**: *stands up* i'm fine. arigato, doitsu...

**Germany**: *he looks at japan* Vhat a relief. *he sighs and he looks at Italy* Italy its ok. The monster is von't come after you anymore.

**Italy**: I-i-i-i know but i im too scared t-t-o let g-go~

**Germany**: * hugs Italy* Don't vorry i'll protect you. I'll protect both of you *he looks at Japan with his guard on*

**Japan**: *his guard goes back up* i thank you for your herp doitsu-san but i am furry capabre of fighting too

**Germany**: *he stands up while holding italy in his arms* You sure Japan?

**Japan**: *nods* hai. i wirr fight back to recraim my honor

**Germany**: *he smiles* Ja that's the Japan i know. *he offers his hand out to him*

Japan: *pushes it back, choising not to* i wirr pass. thanks. i can see a bit better now so i can forrow your read

**Germany**: *thinks* well that was worth a shot *he lowers his hand* Italy...can you valk on your own?

**Italy**: *nods* S-si..

**Germany**: *he sets him down and takes out a high beam flashlight from his waist belt and turns it on*

**Italy**: G-grazie germany..*he trembles a little bit*

**Germany**: *walks ahead of them with the light* Alright let's get out of here

**Japan:** *walks a bit behind him, trying to keep the ultra bright light from his eyes. he keps just a little back to help his eyes focus*

**Italy**: *follows behind germany*

**Germany**: *walks around a bit until they came across a some gas tanks and storage units* That's vierd. This vasn't here before.

**Japan**: hai...this whole thing is very strange. it seems to just appear before vanishing

**Germany**: Ja? *he slowly moves the light across the area* *he spots something* Vait vhat is that* *he walks over to it and scrunches up his face*

**Japan**: *tries to see over his shoulder* what is it?

**Germany**: Stay back both of you

**Japan**: *moves back a few steps*

**Germany**: *he gives the flashlight to japan* Here take this. *he walks ahead around the tank*

**Japan**: *takes the light* what are you doing?

**Germany**: *he comes back with a pale look on his face* You know vhat its nothing. Let's just turn around the vay ve came. *he takes the flashlight from Japan and walks back towards the direction they came from*

**Italy**: *looks at him with a confused look* ...germany..?

**Japan**: *doesnt like that look* doitsu-san..what is it?

**Germany**: *doesn't turn around* It's nothing. Let's keep going.

**Japan**: *stops walking and grabs italy by his arm*

**Italy**: im walking im walking~ *walks a bit fast*

**Japan**: *whispers* itary-kun...

**Italy**: *whispers* yeah?

**Japan**: its about doitsu-san. if this has got him scared, then what are we going to do. something has got him spooked then we shourd worry too. *keeps a calm look on his face* but dont you find it strange that he knew right where we were? we were gone for a rong time before he showed up. dont you think it's strange that he found us so fast?

**Italy**: ..Yeah..i guess your right...*looks at germany then back a japan*

**Japan**: be carefur around him is arr im saying. *eyes germany* untir we know what he's hiding.

**Germany**: *keeps walking ahead and stops for a minute* *he looks around for a second and then he turns left* You guys better hurry before i leave you behind

**Italy**: *nods*

**Japan**: *looks at germany* hai, we're coming

**Germany**: *thinks* its just like before we have to get out of here quickly *he continues walking but faster*

**Italy**: Dont run so fast germany~ *tries to keep up*

**Japan**: hai, doitsu-san srow down a rittre *has to jog to keep up*

**Germany**: *slows down a little* Sorry I just vant to get you guys out of here is all.

**Japan**: *catches up to him* doitsu-san, do you remeber when we were the axis, how we worked together by trusting each other?

**German**y: Ja? Vhy do you ask that?

**Japan:** you're hiding something from us. you're not trusting us by terring us what has you scared. it makes us uneasy. how can we go further with you if we cannot know what is bothering you or how to herp..

**Germany**: *he sighs* I've been here before vhen i vas a child.

**Italy**: what?

**Japan**: *looks at him* ...

**Germany**: I vas vith a group of friends and my brother. Ve vere exploring the forest because ve heard of the legend of a man with no face and ve decided ve investigate and prove that it doesn't exist. *he continues walking while keeping an eye for any movements in the trees*

**Italy**: *follows*

**Germany**: That is vhere I vas vrong. *he looks over his shoulder at them* The monster you've just met is called Slenderman.

**Italy**: *trembles* n-no wonder he was so skinny...

**Germany**: *he looks around at the area again and remains silent*

**Japan**: what is a Srenderman exactry? it was dark with no face. but what is it?

**Germany**: I'm not quite sure myself but I believe he's a demon who prays on children and girls...

**Italy**: *looks around, still trembling*

**Japan**: then we shourd have no probrem. none of us are chirdren….or femare…

**Germany**: *doesn't say anything and continues walking ahead until they come across a lake and canoes*

**Japan**: *sees the boats* sharr we take one out across the water and hope that takes us out of here?

**Germany**: * scans the light over the boat which revealed huge gaping holes in them* I don't think that's possible, Japan.

**Japan**: it was a thought *shrugs and continues walking on* guess we just have to wark out of here

**Italy**: *follows behind germany*

**Germany**: * spots something in the water and he goes over to it. he leans over the over the water and looks into it and see's something sparkle in the dark water*

**Italy**: D-dont get too close to the water g-germany...

**Germany**: *he looks at Italy* Italy there's nothing in the vater besides an object. It's nothing to vorry about. *he returns his gaze back to the sparkling object in the water and puts his hand into the cold chilling dark water*

**Italy**: *moves hands toward his chest with worry*

**Japan**: *hears water splaching. turns around to see germnay partcially in the water* doitsu-san i dont think now is a good time to pray in the water. *moves back over by them*

**Italy**: h-hes right..c-can we p-please leave...?

**Germany**: *picks up the object which seems to be a silver necklace with a cross hanging off of it* Vhat's this doing here? *he whispers to himself*

**Japan**: what is it doitsu-san?

**Germany**: *walks out of the water and continues to stare at the cross* It's a necklace.

**Japan**: does it mean something? or is it just as out of prace as the notes?

**Germany**: *he lowers his hand and puts the necklace into his pocket* It's nothing let's keep going. *without another word he keeps walking*

**Japan**: -_- whatever you say, doitsu-san. *walks a few feet behind him*

***a siren was heard around the forest***

**Germany**: *stops and his eyes widen a little. he looks over to the water*

**Italy:** *jolts* w-wah! *trembles*

**Germany**: *he beams the light over the water and noticed that there was small waves rolling onto the bank*

**Japan**: *watches the water, silently getting frustrated, not that he'd show them that*

**Germany**: Let's get moving ve shouldn't stay here. *he quickly turns and shines the light on the path and notices a tower up ahead* Come on this way! *he starts off running*

**Italy**: *follows*

**Japan**: *runs after them*

**Germany**: *kept running then suddenly his beam died* *thinks: nein not now! *he beats at the flashlight but it wouldn't come on*

**Japan**: *sees the light go out. he stops running before he runs into the two of them*

**Germany**: *he looks around and tries to focus his eyes on his surroundings*

***the siren continues to ring through the forest and a red beam starts flashing high above the trees***

**Japan**: *looks above them at the flashing light* this is insane! *shakes head in frustration* i do not understand why this is happening!

**Germany**: *thinks* it's happening all over again. I have to get them out of here before its too late. *he grabs onto Japan and Italy's hands and starts running through the forest towards the flashing light*

***little did he now slenderman was slowly following them***

**Japan**: *runs as he's being pulled by germany*

**Germany**: *thinks* don't look back don't look back

**Italy**: *looks back, seeing slenderman closely behind them* AH!

**Germany**: *runs faster and he didn't care if he dragged Italy or Japan behind him but he didn't want them to get hurt* *he sees the tower and heads towards it. he sees the ladder and pushes japan and italy towards it* GO! CLIMB! I vill distract it!

**Japan**: doitsu-san... *stands by him, wielding his weapon* i wirr not run

**Germany**: I SAID CLIMB!

**Japan**: you have nothing to defend yourself with. therefore, i stay and you go *looks at him with determination*

**Italy**: *goes up and climbs*

**Germany**: *he picks up Japan and throws him as a high into the air and onto the tower balcony*

**Japan**: O_O WAAAAAAHH! *lands on the balcony and looks over* DOITSU-SAN YOU BAKA!

**Germany**: *turns and runs back down the hill and the slender man follows after him*

**Italy**: *looks down. widens eyes* No! GERMANY!

**Germany:** *germany continues running ignoring Italy's screams* *thinks* I'm sorry Italy but I have to do this to keep you and Japan safe.

_*_**Slender man follows after him with outstretched arms and slowly grasps germany's shirt**_*_

Nein! *he jerks the hands of his back and continues running towards the lake*

*the waves on the lake was crashing against the shore* *Germany quickly skids before the bank and runs down the trail*

**Italy**: *trembles a bit, still staring*

**Germany**: *he keeps running and running until he comes to a giant tree with a hole in it* *he hides in there quickly and tucks into a ball and crams into the the darkest corner of the tree*

**Japan**: *cant see him anymore but calls out to him, waiting every few calls for a reply*

**Germany:** *quiets his breathing and has a dejvu feeling as he waits there hiding from the monster*

**Italy**: *looks around to spot them* ...*jumps down and runs to find them. thinks: Germany! Please be ok!*

**Japan**: itary kun?! *watches italy run off. he stands on the tower balcony, feeling like an idiot. he climbs down and goes off to find them* bakas!

**Italy**: *he searches for germany and slenderman. until he stops infront of a tree and sees another note. he picks it up and reads it* ...

***the note reads: always watches***

*he folds it and puts it in his pocket and continues to search for germany and slenderman*

**Germany**: * peers over the entrance of the tree and doesn't see anything* *he has this gut feeling to stay in the tree but he couldn't just sit there while slenderman was still out there chasing after Italy and Japan*

**Japan**: *walks around in the dark, one hand in front of him as he felt around* damn it. it's so dark i cant see anything. where did those two run off to. whatever that thing was, slenderman or whatever, it's messing with us. if it only goes after children then why did it go after germany (he's talking out loud to himself in japanese) none of this is adding up and i dont like it

**Italy**: *italy stop srunning and hides behind a tree. he whispers* Germany! *looks around. he runs to another tree and hides* ...Germany! *he whispers again*

**Germany**: *steps out of the tree and looks around but doesn't see the monster anywhere* Vhere is it? *he whispers*

**Italy:** *he continues whispering germany's name* germany...!

**Germany**: *he steps away from the tree and slowly walks down the trail*

*he looks from side to side for any sign of slender man but doesnt see him anywhere*

**Italy:** *looks around* Germany..! *sighs* where is he...i hope he didn't get captured..

**Germany**: * keeps walking and suddenly he trips*

**Italy**: *looks around more* Germany...where are you...

**Germany**: *he falls onto his face and looks back at his feet* *he notices that they're were small hands all over his legs* *he jerks and kicks at the hands but they wouldn't let go and then suddenly he was dragged quickly against the ground* NEIIIIINNNN! *he claws at the ground but he continues being dragged until the tree with the hole came into view and he was quickly dragged into it* *the tree closes itself*

**Italy**: *hears germany scream* GERMANY! *runs to where the scream came from. continues for a while when he reaches a fence* W-where did this come from?! *looks around* Germany! *is very worried*

**Slender man*appears in front of italy* *he stands there looking at Italy through the fence***

**Italy**: *screams and steps back* AAAAH! *runs away*

**Slender man**: *watches Italy as he runs towards abandoned mines* *he disappears*

**Italy**: *he stops and pants slightly. he stops then walks through the mines* i-im alone...and s-scared...i wonder where germany went...

**meanwhile...**

**Japan**: *hears germany scream and then italy* DOITSU-SAN! ITARY-KUN! *tries to find them. he jogs a bit, trying to find his way around. he hits a few trees before he starts to get a feel for the area. his eyes begin to adjust and he can move without hitting a tree. he calls for germany and italy while running*

**Italy**: *hears japan* j-japan..? *yells* JAPAN! OVER HERE!

**Japan**: *follows his voice* ITARY-KUN!

**Italy**: *follows his voice also* IM OVER HERE!

**Japan**: *continues until he runs into him* *SMACK* *falls to the ground* ow...

**Italy**: *falls on his butt* Ow! *rubs his forehead* ...

**Japan**: itary-kun? are you ok?

**Italy**: y-yeah..*stands up* h-have you seen germany?

**Japan**: no i have not. i take it you have not either?

**Italy**: *shakes head* no..

**Japan**: where courd he have gone...*thinks for a moment then stands up* we need to get back to that tower. it was high and i do not think that the creature courd get us. we need to find somewhere it cannot go

**Italy**: *shakes head* no..i need to find germany..i need to know he's ok..*starts walking away*

**Japan**: *hears him vanish* Itary-kun! *scoffs* baka...we need to stay together untir we arr meet up safery...*stands back up and heads off in teh direction he headed

**Italy**: You can follow if you want to but im not going back to that tower until i find germany..

**Japan:** *says nothing as he follows him*

***They both reach the gas tanks. italy walks towards them, looking around***

**Japan**:*begins looking as well. he finds a piece of paper* itary-kun, i found another paper, can you read it prease?

**Italy**: *turns and takes paper. reads* ...its just a picture of trees..

***the trees on the paper burst into flames***

**Japan**:*looks at it, confused*...its picture of a burning forest...

***the trees on the paper continue burning while a little boy runs through in between them***

**Italy**: *looks at the paper closely* ...that must be...germany..

***the boy turns his head to and fro and keeps running***

***he runs towards a tree that hasn't been burnt and hides into it while the forest burns down around him***

***the picture changed and showed a massive tree***

***the tree looked like it had a hole in it but then the paper went blank***

**Italy**: ...

**japan**: this is weird...

**italy**: y-yeah...

**japan**: do you think, doitsu-san is in the trees somewhere, rike the picture suggested?

**Italy**: ..i think so..

**Japan**: ok, rets start from here and rook for the tree in the picture. that's the onry crue we have

**Italy**: Right.

**Japan**: *begins to walk back to the woods, searching for the tree*

**Italy**: *follows*

***a small cry echoes through the forest***

**Italy**: o_o do you hear that..?

**Japan**: hai, i can. *looks around for the noise source* DOITSU-SAN! CAN YOU HEAR US?

***several cries join in with the first***

**Japan**: o_o that's not doitsu-san...

_**?**__: has no eyes_

_**?**__: always watches_

**Italy**: *jolts up* ..w-wh..

_**?**__: don't look back_

**Japan**: *turns around in a circle, trying to pinpoint the voices* where are they coming from?

_**?**__: run_

_***all the cries come together* RUN! RUN!**_

**Italy**: *trembles* w-who'se saying that..?!

_**?: RUUUUN!**_

**Italy**: *steps back*

**Japan**: *grips his weapon*

***slender man steps behind a tree and walks towards them with out stretched arms***

**Italy**: AH! *he steps back more* Stay away from us~!

**Japan**: *stands his ground even though he's afraid* *grips harder*

***his arms went through the blade and went down towards Japan's hands***

**Japan**: *swings the weapon, trying to knock the arms off*

***the blade wents through him and his arms wrapped around Japan***

**Japan**: *struggles againts the arms* grrr...*drops his weapon* *looks over at italy* ITARY, RUN! GET AWAY!

***slender's plain face slowly moves towards Japan's face***

**Japan**: *looks and freezes* n...now...itary...g...get away!

**Italy**: *widens eyes* N-no! i cant leave you here!

***the face hovers a few inches from japan's and the arms went around and around Japan fully entangling him in the monster's grasp***

**Japan**: *stares at slender, trying to move* GET AWAY AND HERP DOITSU-SAN! I'RR BUY YOU TIME, NOW HURRY!

**Italy**: ...I-ill find germany as fast as i can! *turns and runs away*

**Japan**: *keeps his gaze upon slender* you are not going to hurt doitsu-san or itary-kun...not whlre i can herp it...Oni

***the arms squeezed japan tighter***

**Japan**: hgn...*shudders at the pressure* (speaking japanese here) demon, you are nothing more then an illusion. you have no power over us. you're nothing more then a shadow, and with a shadow, you shall vanish in the light!

***a sickening rip was heard and black blood dropped onto japan's face* *a mouth formed across slender's face and he howled while black blood continued to ooze out of its mouth***

**Japan**: *stars at it, shaking a little* you are an illusion. as long as i believe that you're real, you have power. when i stop, that power is gone. you are nothing.

***slender man opened his mouth wider and a long black tongue whipped out and licked japan's face***

**Japan:** *shivers* you are not real. you are not real *closes his eyes* an illusion, that is all. a trick of the mind in the dark *tries to tell himself it's not real even though it feels like it*

***it laughs demonically and speaks in a demonic language***

***its arms tightened around japan until something popped in his right shoulder***

**Japan**: *eyes open widely* *yells in pain* *shudders* you are nothing...you are fake...

***slender laughs at him and then suddenly drops him to the ground***

***his arms unwrap from japan and his mouth stitches back together until it was plain again and walks slowly away***

**Japan**: *falls to the ground, he sits up, holding his broken shoulder. he clenches one eye shut, moving his hand away from his shoulder to grasp his weapon again* *thinks: italy..it might be going after italy!* *gets up and rushes in the direction italy ran in*

_**Meanwhile...**_

**Germany**: *strained against the arms on his legs

*he remembers the cross necklace in his pocket and touches the hands*

*the hands trembled and disappeared off his legs*

*he smiles* *he looks back at the tree entrance and pounds on it* Let me out!

*he pounds on it more but nothing happens* *he quickly gets on his butt and starts kicking it with all the force with both of his feet* *the wood caves outwards but not enough to fall*

NEIN! *he pulls out his gun and starts shooting at the tree*

*the wood begins to form a hole and then germany stops shooting and takes the butt of the gun and hits the wood with all his force and makes the hole bigger for him to get through*

*he wiggles through the hole and falls to the ground and scrambles away from the tree*

*he pants heavily and points the gun and the cross at the tree*

*thinks* is it over? *he waits a few more minutes and continues to stare at the tree but nothing happens*

*he sighs in relief and gets back up and sticks the gun back into his holster belt and speed-walks away from the tree*

*thinks* i hope italy and japan are alright

_Meanwhile..._

**Italy**: *looks around. he was very worried. He couldn't find germany anywhere* Germany! Germany!

*stops walking and looks around more* Germany! where are you! Come out so we can help japan!

***leaves rustle next to italy***

**Italy**: *looks at the leaves. continues walking but faster*

***the rustling follows him***

**Italy**: *starts running*

***the rustling stops and it becomes deathly quiet***

**Italy**: *stops running but speed walks*

***a tree snapped and fell in front of him***

**Italy**: *steps back* AH! *trembles more* w-w-w-w-w-w... *tries to calm down* s-snap out of it veninziano! I need to f-find germany..! *runs into the forest*

***footsteps followed after him***

**Italy**: *hears the footsteps but doesnt look back. he continues running, trying very hard not to look back*

***the footsteps get closer and closer***

***fingers lightly touch italy's back***

**Italy**: *widens eyes in shock and runs faster* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Get away~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

***the footsteps kept following after him***

**Italy**: *takes a sharp right turn, running faster. Suddenly he stops when he sees a dead end* O.O ! N-no way..! *thinks: ...i-is it still following me...?* *slowly turns around*

***slender stares down at him***

**Italy**: AH! *steps back against the wall* ..p-please...l-leave us alone...!

***slender steps closer to him***

**Italy**: *eyes widen more* s-stop moving towards me..!

***his fingers brush against italy's cheek and steps a little closer***

**Italy**: *he trembles in fear, slaps his fingers away* Dont touch me..!

***slender wrapped its hand around italy's throat and squeezed***

**Italy:** Ack! *tries to move your hand*L-let me go!

***slender steps closer to him until there was no space between them but keeps his hold on italy***

***his other hand trails down italy's stomach and rubs italy's member through his pants***

**Italy**: *punches the slendermans wrist, trying to get away from his grip* cant..breathe...let...go...!

***slenderman let's go of his throat and grabs hold of italy's hand and pins them above his head with his one hand while the other rubs in between italy's legs***

**Italy**: *gasps and struggles* N-no what are you doing! Let me go! Let me go! *is very scared. he had no choice but to scream* H-HELP! HELP!

***slenderman pulls down italy's pants and boxers and starts rubbing his member***

**Italy**: *blushes slightly* hn.! n-no stop!

***he traces around the tip of the head***

**Italy**: *twitches as he trembles a bit* n-no...stop it..!

***he goes back down pulls slightly on his member and slightly massages it***

**Italy**: *shakes head* no...i-i dont want this..! *struggles* stop!

***he rubs faster against his shaft***

**Italy**: *clenches eyes shut as his eyes started to overflow with tears. thinks: no..! i dont want to be raped!* *opens eyes halfway* Stop! Please stop! i dont want this! *starts kicking to lose his grip on his member and his arms* Stop!

**?**: Keseseseses~

**Italy**: h-huh..? *looks at you*

**?:** Cry little Italy. No one is going to hear you. *he tightens his hold on italy's arms and continues rubbing his member*

**Italy**: Hn! *grins his teeth* no! *clenches eyes shut*

**?**: Cry Italy that's all you do. Cry! *he rubs his member faster and harder*

**Italy**: *he feels his stomach tighten* n-no..! stop-!*he cums. his tears slowly roll down his cheeks* a-ahhh~~!

**?**: Keseseseses~ *he turns him around still keeping hold of italy's hands and sticks his fingers up his ass and starts pumping* Come Italy! Cry like a little baby that you are! Scream for Germany!

**Italy**: *widens his eyes more* nngh! *thinks: that voice..is that...* P-prussia?! *he urns his head*

**Prussia**: *he laughs* You finally noticed Italy. You're not so stupid after all but no one is coming to save you after vhat im going to do vith you *he pumps his fingers faster into italy*

**Italy**: ehh! *twitches more* n-no...stop! I-it hurts~!

**Prussia**: *he takes them out* Oh i see you vant something else* *prussia unzips his pants and lowers his underwear* *he rubs his member against Italy's entrance* Is this vhat you vant?

**Italy**: *feels his member rubbing against him* N-no no no no no! I dont want that! please stop!

**Prussia**: Oh you do vant it Italy. You vant to so much *he thrusts his member into him*

**Italy**: *moans loudly in pain* AHH! *tears overflow and big drops of them fell down* T-take it out!

**Prussia**: * thrusts harder into him* You're so tight Italy. No vonder vest likes you.

**Italy**: *clenches eyes shut* S-stop! It hurts! It hurts! *he trembles more as blood dripped out of his entrance*

**Prussia**: *he lifts one of italy's legs up and thrusts deeper and faster into him* *he moans* Ja feels good.

**Italy**: Nghaah! *clenches hands into a fist* S-stop..prussia please!

***suddenly the pressure of italy's hands stops and prussia's member was out of him***

**Italy**: *falls on his knees, still trembling as he felt so much pain inside him*

***a crunching and ripping noise was heard behind him***

**Italy:** *slowly turns around* ...h-huh?

***slender stands there in front of him with his many tentacles and holds prussia's body up in the air* *slender's face was smeared with red and black blood* *slender's tongue sneaks out and licks out prussia's organ's***

**Italy**: O_O AHH! *he screams to the top of his lungs*

***slender continues to slurp at Prussia's organs and slowly draws his body down to its mouth to catch any that falls out***

**Italy**: *he continues to scream until he ran out of breath. he quickly lowered his head, covering his face, repeating "go away" in italian as he cried more*

***footsteps walked away***

**Italy: ***he stopped and looked up, seeing him walk away. he reached over to his pants and put the back on, but stays sitting on the ground because he couldnt get up from the pain he felt inside him, and the disgusting scene he had just seen*

***slender disappeared***

**Italy**: *a few minutes later, he slowly stands up, and continued searching for germany. But what he didn't notice was a blood stain in the back of his pants*

**meanwhile...**

**Germany**: *feels an ache in him and he doubles over and vomits on the ground*

*thinks* vhat? *he pukes again*

*he collapses onto his knees and tries to get his breathe back*

*the ache inside of him gets stronger and he pukes again*

*thinks* vhat's going on? vhy am i vomiting? *he squeezes his shirt while he continues to vomit*

*he gags while tears of pain falls down his cheeks* *he rolls onto the side and tries to get his breath back*

*he breathes in deeply and exhales slowly and repeats it over and over but the ache inside of him still grows stronger and stronger*

*he crawls along the ground* Got... to... find... Italy *he passes out*

**Meanwhile...**

*Italy slowly walks and pants slightly as the pain from his ass increased. Finally he falls on his knees, as tears continued to fall* i cant...its too much pain to handle...but..i have to find germany...but i cant walk like this...*

**meanwhile...**

**japan**: *looks around for italy, trying not to bang his shoulder into anything. he walks around, sliding one foot in front of him as he tried to blindly make his way around* Slenderman is after italy now. i have to find him, and quickly. i dont want him to deal with that demon. it will eat him whole. speaking of which, why did it let me go? it clearly could have gotten me. is it toying with me or is it planning of getting germany and italy first? *shakes his head as he manages to find the tower again* oh, im back here...well that's acutally a good thing. i can use the height to my advantage*

***the trees groan and creak even though there was no wind***

**Japan**: *stops for a moment and looks back* *calls out* who's there?!

***the noise continues while the red light on the tower slowly dies out***

**Japan**: *looks up at the light and watches it vanish* oh kami, not again...*tightens his grip on his weapon, looking around him* *thinks: every time the lights go out, it seems to come. so where is it?*

***the light on the tower explodes and showers japan in glass***

**Japan**: *jumps back and covers his face, protecting his eyes from the glass shards* *he looks around, keeping his guard up* ...

***childish whispers echoed throughout the forest***

**Japan**: *a chill goes up his spine* the voices again...*continues to glance over everything, paying attention to the shadows. he moves in a circle, looking for any movement or anything that seemed out of place*

***the voices get louder and louder***

**Japan**: *covers his ears as the noise level becomes unbearable* *thinks: where are those children coming from and why are there so many?*

**?**: Kiku...Honda... run...while...you...still...can *the children whisper in unison*

**Japan**: *listens to the voices, glancing around for the children or slenderman* i am not running anymore. i will fight to regain my honor. HEAR ME DEMON, COME OUT AND FIGHT!

***something clutches the back of japan's shirt***

**Japan**: *spins around quickly, swinging his weapon over his good shoulder to attack whatever had his collar*

***the sword goes through a little girl ghost with no eyes and half of her throat and right shoulder gone***

**Japan**: *looks at the child, wondering what could have done that to her. though he could guess* *he moves back from the girl*

***the little girl stands there and slowly points in front of her and screams***

**Japan**: *turns around, looking at where she's pointing, raising his sword again*

***tentacles wrap around japan's feet and raises him into the air***

**Slender**: *slowly walks up the hill with red and black blood smeared on his face and seemed to look up at Japan*

**Japan**: *goes up in the air. he slashes at the tentacles and at others that head for him too*

**Slender**: *the tentacles split and formed new tentacles and they wrapped around japan's wrists and up his arms and legs*

**Japan**: *fights them and struggles to get out of the tentacles. He shudders a little when some wrap around his broken shoulder but forces himself to go on despite of that*

**Slender**: * face ripped open and black blood oozed from his mouth while the tentacles squeezed tighter and tighter around japan's limbs* *slender laughed demonically as he stares up at japan's useless attempts to free himself*

**Japan**: *thinks: keep fighting, keep fighting...* *continues to struggle, not letting himself give in to this demon. The pain was getting worse in his shoulder and he gritted his teeth against it as he fought on to get free*

**Slender:** *more tentacles came out of slender's back and went under japan's shirt. Some of them ripped his shirt off while the others wrapped around his bare stomach. slender's black tongue whipped out of his mouth and stretches up towards japan's face and licks the right side of his jaw, leaving a black blood trail across his face*

**Japan**: *fights to get away from them* n-no! stop! *doesnt like that it's already touching him. now he really doesnt like it* *shudders* gross! no stop!

**Slender:** *slender's tongue licked his down his neck while the tentacles ripped off his pants and revealing him in his boxers. two of the tentacles rubbed against his member while others stroked his legs and arms*

**Japan**: O/O STOP THIS! *struggles in frustration* LET GO OF ME!

**Slender**: *slender rammed his tongue down japan's mouth while the tentacles that wrapped around his stomach rubbed and pulled his nipples. slender takes his tongue out of japan's mouth and retracts it back into his own*

**Japan**: *he blushes, promising himself that if he got out of this alive he wouldnt watch tentacle porn for a long time* *he continues to struggle against the tentacles* *quickly in his mind, he thinks over spells and prayers that might help him out of it. unfortunately for him, the only ones he kept thinking about were ones that needed paper seals or prayer beads; neither of which he had on him*

**Slender**: *slender growls in hunger and his tongue whips back out*

**Japan**: *glares at slender* *thinks: what do i do?!*

**Slender**: *the tentacles lower him down and squeezed japan harder and continued doing what they were doing*

**Japan**: *blushes deeper, a few moans escaping him againts his will. he tries to move but the tentacles had finally gotten agood enough grasp on him that he cant move anymore* *thinks: oh crap...*

**Slender**: *slender gurgled and more blood poured down his face and onto the ground* *he stepped forward and his hand grasps japan's left leg and *his tongue licked up his calf*

**Japan**: *shudders* hgn...n-no...stop...

**Slender**: *the tentacles went through his boxers and rapped japan's member and rubbed it*

**Japan**: *face goes completely red* ah! no! stop!

**Slender**: *slender continues to lick up his leg while the tentacles continued to rub japan's member faster and faster*

**Japan**: *forces himself to focus on spells. he tries hard to think of one. when he gets a few in mind, he beings to rattle a few off. he tries them one at a time to see if it does anything* *the first spell was to distract the demon with something else*

**Slender**: * ignores it*

**Japan**: *the second spell was to create a light to destroy the darkness, however, being teased, he messed up some of the wording and the light ended up being no brighter than a candle torch*

**Slender**: *slender blew it out. It demonically laughs and continues to teasing japan*

**Japan**: *shakes, not sure how much more of this he could take* *spell 3: created a strong wind to blow either him away or the tentacles off of him* *this one he cant even say without moaning a little in the process*

**Slender**: *slender's tongue blew backwards like a dog in the window but nothing else happens. more tentacles go through japan's boxers and rubs against his entrance*

**Japan**: *mind becomes clouded as he feels himself get close* *thinks: no i cant...not like this...* *moans a bit as he cums* *thinks: d-damn it...i have to get out of this...and fast...* *quickly starts thinking of more spells*

**Slender**: *the tentacles continued rubbing him and one of them went into japan's entrance*

**Japan**: *eyes go wide* *he yells in pain as he feels it go though him* *breathing heavily, he screams out the next spell, one that was meant to destroy whatever it hit*

**Slender**: *slender reeled back in pain and some of the tentacles unwrapped around japan and wrapped around his face* *slender screeched in anger and pulled japan's right arm and popped it out of place*

**Japan**: O_O ...AAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!

**Slender**: *slender unwrapped his tentacles from japan's member and out his entrance*

**Japan**: *moans in pain, feeling his arm go completely numb*

**Slender**: *he continues to screech in anger and his mouth becomes wider and wider revealing sets upon sets of sharp teeth*

**Japan**: *looks at slender with one eye, the other clenched tight* *he has one last spell up his sleeve but he needs to wait until the right moment*

**Slender**: *his tentacles pull japan closer and his tongue slams against japan's stomach*

**Japan**:*coughs a bit, feeling his body shake from the strike. he looks up at slender and smirks a bit as he shouts the last spell, a fire spell that was meant to destroy demons of the shadow like slender. this spell took a lot of energy from the caster so it was a last resort type of spell and could only be done through close contact*

**Slender:** * turns him just in time and the fire strikes the oil tanks and causes them to explode. It shrieked in terror and he dropped him and shielded himself from the horrifying flames. slender disappeared*

**Japan**: *falls to the ground, landing on his broken arm. he shouts in pain and watches slender run away* like i said; a demon of the shadow will flee from the light...*his body shakes* damn it...i used to much energy for that...*he forces himself to stand and staggers away from the fire, going back in search for germany and italy* i have to find them before the fire goes out of control...

**During the fire...**

**Italy**: *continues to walk slowly, looking side to side, looking for germany. he was getting very tired. He wanted to sit, relax and eat pasta* Germany! Germany where are you! *he shouts. suddenly, italy stops in front of a big tree* ...this must be the tree that the note was talking about! *he says excitedly. he looks around* but...wheres germany...? *then, something whicked was in the air. When italy took a whiff at it. he scoffed and turned around. he saw smoke, and a orange-yellowish color* ...whats that...? *then, the light came to his direction. Then he noticed, it was a fire. he widens his eyes* F-fire?! *he quickly looked around* But i cant leave without germany! *he quickly moves away from the tree, running straight ahead, but the fire was very quick*

*he looked back, and panicked. He looked foward* GERMANY! WHERE ARE YOU!

**Germany: *** wakes up to the smell of gasoline and burning wood* *he opens his eyes and notices the woods were on fire* MEIN GOTT! *he scrambles to his feet* NEIN! ITALY! JAPAN! *the fire crashes over his voice making it where no one can hear him* *thinks* I got to find Italy and Japan* *he heads off running down the trail which leads to the tower*

JAPAN *he screams at the top of his lungs* ITALY!

*he coughs heavily as he gets closer to the gasoline tanks*

**Italy**: * continues running as the fire quickly spreaded tree to tree. he caughs slightly* GERMANY! *he coughs again and he keeps running*

**Germany**: JAPAN! ITALY! *he searches around the area but doesnt find them* *he runs up the hill and see's tattered cloths on the ground* *he examines them and recognizes it as japan's* *thinks* please let him be alive* JAPAN!

**Japan**: *moves as quickly as he can, holding onto his arm to keep it from swinging aimlessly. he thought he heard germany's voice but couldnt be sure over the sound of the fire* DOITSU-SAN! ITARY-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Germany**: * faintly hears japan* JAPAN! *his voice strains and he coughs badly* VHERE ARE YOU?!

**Japan**: *hears germany again and begins to move towards his voice* DOITSU-SAN! OVER HERE!

**Germany**: *he follows the direction of his voice and spots japan* *he runs over to him* MEIN GOTT JAPAN! VE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! *trees start to fall down and caught fields and more trees on fire* Are you able to run?! Or should i carry you on my back? *he looks around at the trees*

**Japan**: *shakes head* I'RR BE FINE. WHERE IS ITARY-KUN?!

**Germany**: He's not with you? Shiebe (shit) Keep going i'll go find him! *he turns around and runs back the way he came*

**Japan**: DOITSU-SAN! BAKA! WE SHOULD STAY TOGETHER! *runs after germany*

**Germany**: NO JAPAN! GO I'LL CATCH UP! *he screams over his shoulder*

**Japan**: *shakes his head, still running after him* NO WE STAY TOGETHER AND FIND ITARY AS A TEAM!

**Germany**: DUMBBKOPHF! *but doesnt' say anymore as japan runs with them to find italy*

**Meanwhile...**

**Italy**: * is still running. His face was dirtied up, and his clothes. he slowed down, then fell on his knees, coughing in his hand. Then, a tree falls in front of him, causing him to flinch, moving his hand toward the flames, burning his left hand* AAAHHHRG! *he stood up, backing away coughing heavily. he was dizzy. Very dizzy. Everything was spinning. He fell to the ground, coughing still. his eyes were halfway open* G-germany...d-didnt...*his eyes closed, and fell into darkness*

**At the same time**

**Germany**: *runs a little faster and faintly hears Italy* Japan i see him stay here! *he runs and jumps over the log that was on fire and picks him up* Come on Italy! Stay awake for me *he coughs and feels slightly dizzy but he wouldn't give up* *he runs and jumps back over the log and tumbles onto the ground without letting italy get hurt any farther* *he gets back up quickly* Let's get out this cursed place Japan! *he starts running off*

**Japan**: *runs slightly behind germany, coughing from the smoke and panting as he feels his energy slipping away from him* h-hai...rets reave quickry...

**Germany**: *after a while they run out of the forest and back to the track. He collapses to his knees with italy in his arms*

**Japan**: *stops running and falls to his knees too, panting hard*

**Germany**: * looked back at the forest and freezes*

**Japan**: *turns to see what he's looking at, his head spinning and his eyes half glazed*

***the forest was untouched and was breathing and thriving as ever***

**Germany**: Vhat? That can't be *he coughs* it vas on fire.

**Japan**: t-that's ...not...possibre...*shakes lightly as he sways from side to side* ...the...oni...must...stirr..be...arive...*collasp ed to the ground, unconcious*

**Germany**: *looks at the forest and then lays italy down onto the ground* *he runs over to his equipment bag and takes out his cell phone and calls 911*

**Italy**: *wakes up and coughs heavily. opens eyes halfway, coughing more*

**Germany**: *after he was finished he quickly walks over to Italy* Italy! Mein gott...you're awake. *he kneels down beside him and looks at him*

**Italy:** *pants heavily, looks at you* g-germany...your...here...*smiles weakly* ...i...found..you...*coughs*

**Germany**: *smiles lightly with tears in his eyes* Ja...you found me. *he grasps his hand* I'm here.

**Italy**: im..so glad...i thought...you were...gone...*slowly moves his burnt hand up, wiping the tears away from germany's eyes* ...so glad...

**Germany**: * holds his hand and closes his eyes* I thought so too. *he whispers* *he looks over at Japan* Same goes for japan. Vithout him ve vouldn't been here.

**Italy**: oh...good...i-im so happy...that your fine...*vison gets blurry* German...y...*his eyes close again, dropping his hand on his stomach*

**Germany**: Italy...italy...ITALY! *he hugs italy to him and cries over him*

**After that..**

**Italy**: *woke up in the hospital. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice before opening his eyes fully* ...huh...? *he sits up, but failed when he felt pain rushing through his left hand. he looked at it, it was wrapped up* ..

**Germany**: *sits besides him with his head on his hand and his eyes closed*

**Italy**: *looks at my left side and sees japan laying down in a bed also. then he looked at his right and saw germany* ...Germany..?

**Germany**: *slowly opens his eyes and sees Italy awake* *he smiles* Guten morgen Italy (good morning)

**Italy**: ...*smiles* good morning..

**Germany:** Are feeling any better?

**Italy**: y-yeah..my butt still hurts..though..

**Germany:** Your butt? Vhy?

**Italy:** *looks away* uh.. i..was..um...rapped..

**Germany:** Vhat?! *he harshly whispers*

**Italy**: ...

**Germany**: If i see that damn monster i'm going to kill him

**Italy**: *looks away* it wasnt...him..

**Germany**: Then vho rapped you Italy? There vas no else in that forest besides me and japan.

**Italy**: ...thats what i thought too..

**Germany**: Italy vhat do you mean?

**Italy**: but...prussia..was...acting like the monster..

**Germany**: Vhat? Gilbert? *his eyes go widen* No he vouldn't have done that.

**Italy**: *nods* he did...but before he did worse things..

**Germany**: *he trembles in anger*

**Italy**: the monster...ate him...

**Germany**: *he stops trembling* Vhat? *he whispers as his face goes pale*

**Italy**: ..prussias gone...*looks at him with sadness* ...

**Germany**: *looks down at the floor* My bruther is gone? *he touches his chest and squeezes his shirt*

**Italy**: ...im sorry..germany...*moves hand over his* .

**Germany:** *tears fell from his face and onto his lap*

**Italy**: *heartbreaks as he saw your tears* Germany...

**Germany: ***continues to weep and squeezes his hand as well as his chest*

**Italy: ***looks down a little in sadness. moves a bit, causes the burn on his left hand to increase and the pain he was feeling on his butt. but he ignored it and hugged germany*

**Germany: *** hugged him gently and cried into his shoulder*  
mein Bruder ist weg ... Ich habe keine familie links ... ich bin ganz allein.. (my brother is gone...i have no family left...i'm all alone)

**Itlay: ***he understood some of what he was saying. he shook his head* your not alone germany...me, japan and mostly other nations are with you...

**Germany: *** settled down a little bit and stopped crying* Danke Italy.

**Japan**: he's right...*sits up and looks at them* you are not arone; you have us stirr.

**Itlay: ***looks at japan* Japan!

**Japan: **i'm grad to see you're arright, itary-kun.

**Itlay: **im glad your okay too..! ^^

**Japan: ***nods slightly* doitsu-san?

**Germany: *** lifts up his head off of italy and lets him go and smiles at japan* Danke Japan. I know i'm not alone...i have my friends here vith me. I can always count on you guys.

*he rubs his eyes to get rid of the tears*

**Italy: ***smiles as he gets lost into his thoughts. he remembers what prussia told him before he was eaten: "No vonder vest likes you" it echoed in his head. his smile vanished as he continued to hear that sentence*

**Japan: ***looks down slightly, frowning* doitsu-san...that creature's...not dead..is it?

**Germany: *** looked down and avoided japan's eyes* No. The creature still exists.

**Japan: ***clenches the sheets in frustration, seeing the bruises on his arm* we have to stop it...we cant ret anyone erse get hurt. it's our duty to stop it

**Germany: ***stands up quietly and leaves the room*

**Italy: ***Watches germany leave and puts his head down* ...Japan..

**Japan: ***looks over at him, his eyes full of hurt and sorrow* hai?

**Itlay: **...At a time like this, you shouldn't have said that..

**Japan: ***tries to get out of bed* i do not care...we have to stop that thing. we cannot risk anyone erse getting hurt and or kirred because of that oni! it is our duty as countries to protect everyone. if we cannot do that then we have faired

**Itlay: **...cant argue with that..* moves a little, trying to not increase the pain*

**Japan: ***ends up standing up and falling back on the bed. he tries again but keeps falling back down. gets frustrated*

**Italy: ***sweatdrops* Japan you need to rest.

**Japan:***shakes head* we have to defeat that oni! the sooner the better...i cannot just sit here! *remembers what happened to him. he shudders and gets more determined to fight it*

***the montiors around them began to fizz and slowly loose their noise* *the curtains began to lose their color and form holes in them* *peices of the wall fall to the floor from decay***

**Itlay: ***looks at the walls* h-huh?!

***the lights start flickering on and off and some of them popped and fizzed out***

**Japan: ***looks around, not thrilled about what's going on. he looks for a weapon but finds nothing* i do not rike the rooks of this...

***the windows behind them began to darken***

**Itlay: ***quickly looks down, trying to avoid whats happening now* *thinks: whats going on?!*

***little bulbs moved underneath their blankets at the end of their beds***

**Japan: ***looks at the bed, feeling the movement. his eyes go wide*

***little tiny prickly legs crawl slowly onto their legs***

**Italy: ***looks at the bed also* W-wah! *tries to move but the pain increases.* Ah! *he moves his elgs, trying to get them off*

**Japan: ***slaps at them, not liking the feeling of them crawling on him* what is this?!

***their beds crumble to the floor which revealed millions upon millions of tarantulas crawling all over the floor***

o_O *hits as many of the spiders as he can, trying to jump away from them. after a few seconds he can move a bit better and begins to stomp on as many of the little bastards as he can*

**italy: **AHHHH! *Italy quickly stands up, stepping on the ones around him*

***some of the spiders began to crawl up their legs and sides while others fell from the cieling and landing on their shoulders***

*feels one on his head* EEEEEEEEHHAHAHAAHHA! * he shakes them off him, continuing stomping on them*

***the building begans to groan***

**Japan: ***feaks out* aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! *tries to get as many off of him as he can, continueing to squish them as he goes*

***the building groans more and suddenly the ceiling falls apart and spiders, moths, and locusts fell and flew around them***

**Italy: ***freaks out more* AAHHHHHHH WHATS GOING ON?!

**Japan: **THIS IS INSANE! *shouts a spell to contain the bugs in a barrier*

***suddenly the room went back to normal and all the insects disappeared***

*stares at the room for a minute. he shakes his head, trying to clear it. then he sits on his knees on the floor* prease terr me you saw arr of that...

**Italy: ***is sitting on the floor, holding his legs* y-yeah...

**Germany: ***opens the door and stares at them baffled and a bit of worry in his eyes* Vhat are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be healing. *he sets italy back onto the bed and gestures japan to do the same* Vhy are you both on the floor? *he sighs and pulls his hair back with his hand* Vhat am i going to do with you guys if you don't get yourselves heal completely?

**Italy: ***quickly gets up and hugs germany in fear*

**Germany: ***almost stumbles over* Vhat's the matter Italy?

**Japan: ***stands up shakely and stays far away from the bed, shooting dirty looks at it* ...

**Germany: ***looks at them in confusion* Vhat is going on?

**Italy: **s-s-s-s-s-spid-d-d-ders...

**Germany: **Spiders?

**Itlay: **t-t-t-t-t-t-the b-b-b-bed b-b-breaking...

t-t-t-the r-r-r-roof...

**japan: ***looks over at germany* t-this prace...is not a prace of hearing...i-it's evir...rike the forest...

**Germany: ***looks at the bed, the roof, and any sign of spiders, but doesnt see anything but a safe hospital room* *he sighs* you both need rest. You're tired you are seeing things.

**Japan: ***shakes head in agrument but at the same time, thinks he may be right* ...

**Italy: ***shakes head quickly* i-i-im not letting go!

**Germany: ***he sighs and carries Italy to the bed and lays him down and sits next to him* Don't vorry italy i'm here. Japan you get into the bed too so you can recover from your injuries.

**Japan: **...*sighs* hai...*goes and sits down on the bed cautiously*

**Germany: **Just shut your eyes and relax. You are safe now. *his voice becomes smoother* Nothing vill get you. Just sleep.

**Japan: ***was getting drowsy but didnt want to fall asleep. he lay down, trying to keep his eyes open but found himself drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds*

**Germany: **Sleep. Forget everything. Just dream.

**Italy: ***shakes head as he continued hugging him.*

**Germany: ***he looks down at Italy and rubs his back* Sleep italy you need rest.

**Japan: ***drifts to a deeper sleep, not realizing how tired he actually was. his arm was still hurting more then he'd care to admit and he still hadnt regained all of his energy back from casting the spells at slender. on top of that he freaked out with the spiders. Even though he didnt want to admit it, he was tired*

**Italy: ***shakes his head* n-no...i dont want to sleep..

**Germany: ***he rubs his back in small circles* Sleep italy.I vill be here vhen you vake.

**Italy: ***as he felt germany rubbing his back, he was feeling very tired. his eyes slowly closed* no...i dont want to sleep...

**Germany: **Sleep. Dream. Forget. *he continues rubbing his back while whispering a smoothing voice*

**Italy:***blushes a bit as he heard his voice turn to a whisper. his eyes fully closed, falling asleep on germany and his arms lowered*

**Germany: *** continued rubbing his back for a few more minutes and then slowly got out of the bed without waking up italy* *he tiptoes over to the door and slowly opens it and closes it behind him* *he sighs lightly and walks to the cafeteria*

**Italy:**___*In italy's dream, he walks in the beach while germany is next to him. They walk in the sand, holding hands. They both were smiling. Italy was very happy. Happy to be with germany, and to be away from that monster*_

_*then suddenly the sky turns black and the water crashes upon the sand*_

_*Italy looks at the water with a worried look, and stands very close to germany. then, germany dissapears. Italy looks around. "Germany?" He shouts*_

_*the wind blew at italy tremendously and pushed him back towards the water*_

_*he feels the wind push him back* ahhhh! *he enters the water, and was pulled in deeper into the ocean. He tried swimming to the surface, but he felt something pulling him in deeper*_

_*tentacles wrapped around him and slender's face appeared in front of him with his mouth wide open*_

_*italy's eyes widen and tries to scream, but he was already running out of breath. He started to struggle to break free. He looked up and saw germany's figure. He tried and tried to free his arm so he can reach out to him*_

_*prussia's face appeared in his mouth and prussia smiled.* He vill not save you. You are vorthless to him. You are nothing. *prussia laughs as italy continues to drown*_

_*he eyes widen more as he stares at prussia laughing. thinks: he's right...all ive done was get into trouble...i cant even fight...whats the point of living if im useless...* *he lowers his arm and his head, a sign that hes giving in* *thinks: i guess...i should just...sleep forever..*_

**meanwhile in japan's dream...**

**Japan:** _*dreams he's in the forest again, walking along the path in the dark, looking for germany and italy. Even though he knew what to expect, it still made him uneasy*_

_***leaves rustled next to him***_

_*jumps back, holding his weapon that he had in the forest* who's there?_

_*voices start whispering around the forest* doomed...us...all...made...him...angry...he...won' t...stop_

_*looks around him, tightening his grip on his weapon*he's still alive then. i can have my revenge then. that oni is going to pay for what he did. *continues to walk down the path*_

_he...will...kill...kill...KILL *the voices shrieked in anger*_

_*tries to ignore the voices but they're loud. he covers his ears to shut them out* it wasnt my fault! i thought i could defeat him! i wont let him kill anyone else! *begins to run through the forest until he came to the tower*_

_DOOMED! DOOMED!_

_RAAAGGHH! *begins to swing his weapon, cutting down some plants and cutting the tower with his weapon* *stops after a few minutes, falling to his knees* i didnt mean to hurt anyone...i was trying to help...i hurt italy...and germany..._

_ALL YOUR FAULT! *the voices hissed with venom* *all kinds of eaten children walked up the hill and surrounded Japan* YOU'RE TO BLAME!_

_*covers his head with his hands* no...no...i didnt do anything wrong...i tried to help...*feels tears fill his eyes as guilt was consuming him* i tried to protect them..._

_LIAR! CURSED US ALL! YOU WILL PAY!_

_no...i did nothing to you...i couldnt save you...im sorry...*stands up, shaking as a few tears fall down his face* im sorry..._

_*the children shrieked in anger and the ground begin to tremble*_

_*jumps back, drying his eyes* what now?_

_DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIEEEEE! *the ground broke and tentacles wrapped around him*_

_NOOOOOO! LET GO! *struggles againts them* AAGHH!_

_*it squeezed him tighter and tighter until his ribs cracked and popped out of his chest*_

_*eyes go wide as he stares for a moment before screaming in pain. he felt his head go light as he blacked out in the dream* i'm sorry...*he whispers as his head falls back*_

**meanwhile...**

**Germany: *** comes back from the cafetaria and walks back into the room and sits on the chair* *he watches he both of them sleeping soundlessly* *thinks* Vell at least they can sleep *he rubs his eyes and sighs tiredly*

**Italy: ***Italy's breathing suddenly went weak* *his chest started moving slower and slower*

**Germany: ***looks up and notices his heart monitor decreasing* SHIEBE! (SHIT) *he presses the nurse button repeatedly besides italys head*

**Japan**: *jolts up, screaming in pain and fear* AAAAAGH!

**Germany: ***he jumps and looks at japan*

**Italy: ***his skin started to pale*

**Nurse**:*the nurse and the doctor crash in the doors and pushes germany aside* Were loosing him

**Japan: ***pants heavily, running his good hand over his body, checking for wounds* a d-dream...it was a dream...a-ah..hah..hahahahahahaha *shakes in fear* *looks over at italy* itary-kun?

***the doctor closes the curtain***

**Japan: **h-hey! itary-kun!

**Germany: ***stares at the curtain and goes pale*

**Doctor**: Come on hurry up with the electricity

***nurse hands him the pads***

**Japan: ***looks at germany* doitsu-san? what's going on? is itary-kun ok?

**Germany**: *he sits on japan's bed* I don't know japan

***a buzz static buzz rings the air***

**Japan**: *grasps the sheets as he listens to the bussling next to him* i hope he'rr be fine...*he says quietly*

**Doctor:** CLEAR! *he sets the electrical pads onto italy*

**Italy: ***in italy's dream, he slowly closes his eyes, until he saw a bright light. he looked up, and it flashed him, leading him back to reality. he quickly opened his eyes widen, panting*

**Doctor: ***the doctor hands the nurse back the electrical pads* He's awake. *he checks italy's vital signs*

**Italy: ***he pants heavily, starring at the celieing* ...Germany... *he whispers*

**Doctor: ***shines a light into his eyes* His pupils are dilated...other than that he's awake

**Nurse**: *opens the curtain* He's going to be fine.

**Germany**: *sighs in relief*

**Japan: ***gives a small sigh* that's good news...

**Italy: ***he slowly sits up* germany...? *he calls* japan..?

***the doctor and the nurse leave***

**Japan: **hai, itary-kun? *looks over at him*

**Germany**: *walks over to Italy* I'm here Italy. I'm here *he grasps his hand*

**Italy: ***looks at them* ...what...happened...

**Germany**: Ve almost lost you...but the doctor brought you back

**Japan: ***says nothing* ...*he's not quite sure himself. then there was his dream too*

**Italy: **oh..*he looks down, stares and germanys hand* ...Germany...Japan...

**Germany: **Ja, Italy?

**Japan: **hai?

**Italy: ***his bangs cover his eyes*

...What am i to you...

am i worthless..?

am i nothing to you...a waste of a life...a waste of a friend..?

even though i get into trouble...raising your hopes up..

for every little thing...

...tell me..

**Japan: **itary-kun...*feels very sad. looks down* you are not worthress...you are my friend...one of my ownry friends...you are not nothing...you are speciar to me...*blushes very deeply* i hope you understand that this is very hard for me to say...

**Italy: ***looks at you* japan...

**Germany: **Vhy vould you say this Italy? *he hugs him* I vould never think of you as vorthless, or nothing, or a vaste. You are the greatest friend i ever had. *he whispers* I care about you. *he hugs him tigher* so much that it hurts. Every time you get hurt i feel guilty because i can't protect you all the time and it hurts me inside. I don't know vhat i vould do vithout you.

**Italy: ***hugs back.* ...*nods, cant say anything at the moment*

**Japan: ***looks up at him, tears slightly in his eyes* *he quickly bows to him* im sorry itary-kun...im sorry i started the fire and hurt you...im sorry i courdnt save you or doitsu-san or any of the chirdren from srender...im sorry...im sorry...*sobs lightly, tears falling down his face*

**Italy: ***looks at you* d-dont cry japan! I didnt even know you started the fire! And it was for a reason, so i dont blame you at all!

**Germany:*** lets go of italy and goes over to japan* It's not your fault japan...you did the best you could...you drove the monster away. You saved us and those children.

**Italy: ***nods* Yeah!

**Japan: ***shakes his head* it's my faurt...it's stirr arive...i courdnt defeat it.. and peopre died because of me...*shakes as he cries* its my faurt...

**Italy: **No its not! Where did you get that ridiculous statement!

**Japan:***tries to stop crying but he cant* t-the voices...the chirdren...they said...it's my faurt they died...that i caused their suffering because the oni is angry...they said he cannot be stopped...they said i courd have saved them..and herped you two...but i courdnt...

**Germany: **Japan it's not you fault. You are not the one to be blamed. Those children vere long gone before you met the demon there vas nothing you could have done to save them. Japan, you did save us. You stopped the monster before he could harm us even further or even vorse. You stood up to it and faced him head on. Ve are alive because of you. Please don't cry japan. *he wanted to hug him but he knew about japan's personal space so he just decided with a smile*

**Japan: ***tries to dry his tears but it doenst help much. he sits up and reaches over, hugging germany, tears still rolling down his face, though not as many as before*

**Germany: *** is stunned by his sudden hug but he slowly returns the gesture* Don't cry japan. You are a warrior vith honor, pride, and a good heart. Don't let anything or anyone change that of you.

**Japan: **a-arigato, doitsu-san...arigato...*sniffles* *hugs him for a while before pushing him back, blushing deeply as his tears seem to stop* i-i-i'm fine...*hic* p-prease dont...worry about me...i-i'rr be fine...*wipes his tears away with his good arm*

**Germany: *** smiles and hands him a tissue* here, blow...I know you vill be because you are a tough varrior.

**Japan: ***takes a few tissues and cleans himself up. he feels embarrassed that he cried like that. he cant remember the last time he did; if he ever did* *goes back to being silent*

**Germany: *** grabs the chair and sits it between the two of them*

**Japan**: *looks around the room, fidgiting a little* *thinks: why am i so nervous? what's gotten into me?*

**Germany: *** smooths his hair back and sighs tiredly*

**Italy**: *looks back at his hands. looks at germany* You should sleep too Germany

**Germany: *** looks at Italy with exhaustion all over his face* I'll be fine italy.

**Italy: **It doesnt look like it to me. You need sleep.

**japan**: hai, itary-kun's right. we arr need rest, peacefur *emphasizes the word* rest...

**germany: *** nods his head and rubs his temples* alright but only for a few minutes

**japan: ***nods* that wirr be fine with us. we arr need our strength rike you said

**italy: ***moves over and bit* Come lay next to me Doitsu~

**Germany: *** smiled tiredly and layed down next to italy on the corner of the bed*

**Italy: **X3 Sweet dreams~!

**Japan: ***mutters under his breath* so we hope...*lies down and gets as comfortable as he can*

**Germany: **Ja sweet dreams *he yawns and slowly closes his eyes*

**Italy: ***looks back down, looking at my hands and gets lost in his thoughts*

**Japan: ***stares at the ceiling, getting trapped in his own thoughts until he starts to doze off. after a few minutes, he's out again*

**Germany: ***falls into deep sleep* *he starts snoring softly*

**Itlay: *** stays awake. He couldn't get the images of his nightmare out of his head* ...*thinks: ...prussia...* *he clenches his hands into a fist. he looks back at germany and japan, then slowly gets out of bed and walks out of the room, into the cafeteria*

***as italy walked into the cafetaria his footsteps echoed throughout the room* *no one was in sight and a few lights flickered on and off***

*Italy ignored the flickering lights, trying not to panic*

***a small creak echoed throughout the room***

*Italy continues to ignore and walks to the counter and picks up three green apples and eats one while holding the others.* Mm ^^

***suddenly the taste in his mouth turned to decay and mold***

*He quickly spits it out* AW YUCK! :P *he walks to the garbage can and quickly rushes out the cafeteria holding the two apples he had*

***as he enters the hallway, no one was in sight* *decaying looking beds were left scattered all over the hallway, one bulb of light was flickering on and off, papers were thrown everywhere, and on the walls a trail of blood handprints went down the wall***

*he kept looking straight, trying to avoid it. thinks: Avoid it...just avoid it. He sees his room and runs inside and closes the door silently. He sighs and walks to his bed and sits down, watching germany sleep*

***but something was oddly different about germany and japan was nowhere in sight***

*he looks around* Eh?! W-where did japan go..?!

***the germany that was lying on the bed shifted a little to the side keeping its back towards italy***

...Germany..? *he moves him towards italy*

***a decayed and clammy hand wrapped around italy's throat***

*He widened his eyes in shock and fear* ah!

***germany's appearance vanished and was replaced by a woman's face with no eyes and holes in her face that revealed sickly teeth and muscle tissues* *the woman squeezed his throat and shrieked***

*he wrapped his hand around her wrist, trying to pull her hand away*

***her other hand wrapped along side the other and started choking italy***

Ah! L-let go! *his other hand wrapped around her other wrist, trying to pull away also*

***suddenly she disappeared and germany was sleeping soundlessly on the italy's bed and japan in the other***

*as he felt the pressure of her hands fade, he falls off the bed* waa-AH! Oof! *he groans silently* awww...

**Germany: *** grunted and woke up* Vho's there *he puts up his fists*

**Italy: ***he slowly sits up, rubbing his head* ow~...

**Germany: ***he lowers his hands* Italy vhat are you doing on the floor? You should be in bed not roll around on the floor.

**Italy: ***thinks: i think i shouldn't tell him about what happened...* I-i just fell off...hehehe...clumsy me...! ^^'

**Germany: ***he lifts one eyebrow and stares at him for a few seconds* ...don't do that again or you'll get a concussion.

**Itlay: **Yes yes...*looks at the side and sees the apples on the floor. he reaches for them and picks them up* I got you an apple Germany~ *he stands up and gives you the apple* Its green.

**Germany: *** looks at him oddly* Vhere did you get those?

**Italy: **cafeteria

**Germany: **That's not possible. The cafetaria didn't have any apples in there vhen i vas in there. Are you sure you got them from the cafetaria?

**Italy: ***looks at him confused* Yeah. They were in a basket.

**Germany: *** grows pale and throws the apple across the room*

**Italy: **H-hey! whats wrong with you?

***the apple left black blood across down the wall***

**Germany: **Mein Gott...he's here. *he looks around the room*

**Italy: **W-who?

**Germany: ***he gets off the bed and looks underneath the beds and out the window and the door*

**Italy: ****thinks: ...must be the monster...* *he looks at the apple in his other hand and sets it on the table*

**Germany: ***thinks: we need to get out of here* *he goes over to japan and shakes him* Japan vake up.

**Japan: **mmmm *opens his eyes* doitsu-san? what is it? *rubs his eyes*

**Germany: **Ve got to go *he pulls japan's blankets off of him* *he quickly looks and checks around the room*

**Japan: ***sits up and slids his feet to the floor* go where? what is going on? *he's more awake now, more alert with the urgency in germany's voice*

**Italy: *** whimpers silently and he trembles while his head is down*

**Germany: **Ve need to get out of here. *he opens the door and peers out into the hallway where all the nurses and doctors were bustling and rushing about*

**Japan: ***confused but goes along with it. he suggested earlier that they leave so he might as well take the opertunity to*

**Italy: *** touches his stomach, then barfs on the floor*

**Germany: *** looks back at him* Italy are you alright?

**Italy: *** answers by trembling more. his face became so pale and he started heating up. he barfs again*

**Japan: **doitsu-san we cant reave whire he's rike this *sticks his head out the door, calling for a doctor*

**Germany: **Italy please don't tell me you at one of those apples *he whispers* *he takes his pale face into his hands*

**Italy: ***doesnt answer. thinks: whats happening to me..im so hot...*

**Japan: **doitsu-san do you know what's wrong with itary-kun? *looks over at them, wondering what to do*

**Germany: ***thinks* how do i get rid of it...it was so long ago...think ludwig think *he sets italy down on to the bed and starts pacing in front of him*

**Japan: ***looks around, wondering what he can do to help. he feels useless, a feeling he's not used to and he doesnt like it.* *thinks: where is the doctor?*

**Germany: ***thinks: i got it* Japan i need you to hit his stomach vital points

**Japan: ***looks at him* are you sure that's a good idea?

**Germany: **Just do it!

**Japan: ***sighs and looks at italy* prease forgive me if i hurt you...*strikes all of his vital stomach points, one after the other*

**Italy: ***widens eyes* OW!

**Japan: ***strikes the last one and looks at germay* i hope you know what you're doing. this courd be very bad if i dont herp him in a whire. you have maybe 5 min to herp before i have to set them back

**Italy: ***he quickly sits up, feeling his stomach reaact more. he feels something big flow up, and he barfs again, coughing*

**Germany: **Ja, i know. *he grabs italy's jaw and stuffs his hand down into his mouth*

**Italy: ***widens his eyes more* O_O mMMM!

**Germany: ***he ignores the bile and italy's painful groans* *his fingers come across something in the back of italy's throat and grasps it*

**Italy: ***his eyes started tearing up* Q0Q 0

**Germany: ***he pulls it out quickly and keeps it in his hand* Japan, now!

**Japan: **hai *strikes all the points again in reverse order this time*

**Italy: ***yelps. a few minutes later he drops his head and barfs*

**Germany: *** ignores his barfing and stares at the item in his hand*

**Italy: *** pants heavily*

**Germany: *** steps away from them and goes to the sink that was in the room and washes the bile off his hand and the item*

**Japan: **i hope you had me do that to him for a varad reason. its very dangerous for me to do that. i courd have kirred him if he moved and threw me off. you know that...*eyes dart from germany to italy*

**Germany: **Ja i know, but it vas necessary. *he says with his back to them*

**Japan: ***thinks: it better be otherwise i'm going to get you back for making me do that to him* *says nothing*

**Italy: *** slowly returns his color. he lays on the side still panting and touching his stomach*

**Germany: ***after he gets the bile off his hand and the item he looks at it with sorrow and hatred*

**Japan: **what is it?

**Germany: *** looks at him over his shoulder but doesnt say anything*

**Japan: **you know something we dont. you just shoved your hand into your firends mouth and purred somthing from his body. now what is it

**Italy: *** slowly sits up, wipes his mouth*

**Germany: ***he turns around and walks up to japan* *he pulls his hand and drops the item into it* *the item had a odd looking shape to it and was sharp to a point* *a black inscription was carved into it*

**Japan: ***examins it* t-this is...*eyes go wide in shock. he looks at it closer to make sure he was seeing it right* srender...the oni is on this...how is it possibre?

**Germany: *** doesn't say anything*

**Japan: ***looks at germany* the oni...it forrowed us here? how?

**Germany: **I don't know *he whispers*

**Japan: ***looks away in thought* *thinks: how could it follow us here? did it latch onto us...could it have done that? was it when...* *shudders*

**Germany: **Ve need to get out of here *he takes the item from japan's hand and sticks it into his pocket* *he whispers* don't tell italy that this vas in him...it vould scare him... let's keep it a secret for now.

**Japan: ***looks away from him* fine. he wirr find out eventuarry though...

**Germany: ***he doesn't say anything and walks back to italy while avoiding the vomit on the floor and stands in front of him* Are you feeling any better italy?

**Italy: ***he sits up and nods* g-grazie...both of you...

**Japan: ***nods slightly*

**Germany: *** nods and pats his shoulder*Anything for a friend.

**Italy: ***smiles slightly*

**Germany: ***thinks* i need to get them out of here before its too late* Do you feel capable to valk Italy?

**Italy: **uh...n-no...im to weak right now...

**Germany: **Ok just rest for now. *he pushes him softly back onto the bed and smiles lightly* *he walks back to japan* I need you stay here vhile he's resting. I'm going to check around a bit. *he whispers*

**Japan: **hai* nods* i wirr protect him, to the death if i have to. the oni wirr not hurt itary whire i am arround

**Germany: **Good. *he walks away from him and exits the room*

**Japan: ***sits next to italy* *thinks: i have to protect him...i dont want to see anyone else die*

**Italy: *** shuts his eyes, still feeling uneasy*

**Japan: **dont worry itary-kun. im right next to you...get some rest

**Italy: ***shakes head a little* if i sleep...he'll get me...

**Japan: **no he wont. im here to protect you. i wont ret him hurt you...*takes his hand in his and picks up a marker that was lying on the bedside table. he draws a few matching characters on both their hands* this shourd herp. this is a simpre protection sperr. it wirr herp you in dreams and in the rear worrd. *points to the second set of characters* this one wirr ret me find you or herp you when you need me to. arr you have to do is carr for me; ok?

**Italy: ***looks at you* ...*smiles a bit* ok..

**Japan: ***smiles a little to make him feel better* good, now get some rest*

**Italy: ***looks back up and closes eyes. falls to sleep*

**Japan: ***watches over him* im not going to ret that oni hurt anyone erse...not as rong as i can herp it *vows quietly*

**Italy: ***he breathes lightly*

**...meanwhile...**

**Germany: *** explores the floors of the hospital and checks every room that he can sneak without being caught by any nosy or cranky nurses, doctors, or patients* *thinks* i knew i shouldn't have brought them here...this is vhere the first events happened...*he shudders* I better keep my eyes peeled for any suspicious characters and the shadows, defiantly the shadows.

Vhere can he be? *he whispers* I know he's here vhy isnt he showing himself? *he keeps walking down the hallway and his footsteps echoed off the walls until they disappeared* *germany stopped and looked around him cautiously* vhere are you, monster? Show yourself *he growled*

***the lights from down the hall fizzed out and kept going down one by one***

*germany looked behind him and the lights did exactly the same*

***the light he was under was the only that lasted until suddenly he was encased into darkness* **

*germany glanced from side to side but couldn't see anything* *thinks* where are you? you stupid bastard of hell*

***a clanking and dragging sound echoed throughout the hallway* *germany tried to pinpoint the location but he couldn't***

*a couple of sweat drops slide down off his brow as he stood there*

***the clanking and dragging sound got louder and louder***

*germany curled his hands into fists and grit his teeth* *thinks* i don't know where its at.

***the sound stopped but germany knew something wasnt right suddenly a squealing sound echoed throughout the hall and germany covered his ears***

*he groans in pain. he gets onto his knees and holds his head* *thinks*it's too loud make it stop make it stop

*he felt a light tug on the back of his shirt and he slowly turned around suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his back* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

*he beated at whatever was on his back and but something had a good hold on him*

***the thing bit into him deeper and ripped off his back muscles**

*****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *he screamed and he beat the thing even more until he heard a bone cracking*

***the lights flickered on and there he saw a deformed child like thing with razor sharp teeth eating his back muscles* *the child was twisted and it had thin legs and arms which were backwards***

*germany stumbled away from it but then the child came advancing towards him*

NEIIIIINNNN! *he started kicking at it but with each kick a sharp pain went up his back*

AAAAAAAAAH! G-GET AWAY! * he pathetically crawls backwards away from it*

***the deformed child grabbed hold of his leg and bite into his calf* AAAAAAAAHHH *he screams bloody murder***

*he punched at it to get the thing off but it had a good grip on him*

***then suddenly he felt something bite into his left shoulder***

*he screamed again but louder as he stared at the second deformed child*

***the two deformed children continued to bite into him and rip out his flesh***

*germany remembered that he had his ranger knife in his boot and takes it out* *he slammed it into the child's head on his leg and rips it back out*

*he did the same with the one on his shoulder but got it into the side of its head and ripped it out of its skull*

*he kicked and pushed the creatures away and panted heavily as he continued to bleed heavily*

Schiebe...(shit)...vhat vere those things...*he whispered as he slowly got up on his good leg and groaned in tremendous pain*

*he slowly staggered down the hallway leaving a blood trail behind him*

Got to...hngh... warn them

*he looses his balance and falls onto his face*

*he pants heavily and begins to crawl with his good arm*

***suddenly he a dragging and clanking sound was heard to the side of him***

*germany looks to his left and there he saw a figure which was wrapped in different types of human colored skin-like cloth around his waist and had a pyramid shape helmet on his shoulders and had a huge blade dragging behind him along with a meaty, bloody body behind it*

*germany gulped and went pale, he didnt dare move*

*thinks* schiebe schiebe schiebe (shit,shit,shit)

***the figure continued its way and ignored germany***

*germany lightly sighed in relief with a mixture of pain*

***then suddenly the blade landed in front of his face***

*germany eyes went huge as he stared at the flesh, rusty blade in front of him and then it dawned on him that he should move and quickly*

*he grunted in pain as he pushed himself up and limped down the hallway quickly as figure grabbed its blade and quickly strode behind him with it*

*he saw the stairs up ahead and he quickly looked over his shoulder and he realized that the figure had the blade over its pyramid head and was about to throw it*

*germany jumped down the stairs just in time as the blade quickly flew over of where his head used to be*

*he tumbled and rolled downs the stairs and yelped in pain as he felt his bones crack with each step* *he coughed up blood as he came to a stop and weakly got purshed himself up onto his good arm and ever so slowly crawled down the other set of stairs*

***the figure quickly ran down the stairs and removed the blade out of the wall inch by inch***

*germany reached the last step and was about to turn on the last flight of stairs when he felt pressure on his back*

*he screamed in pain as the foot inched deeper into the area of where he was bitten*

*he looked over his bitten shoulder and noticed the figure with the blade over its head again*

Nein...*he whispers weakly* Nein...*he speaks normally* NEIIIINNNN! *he screamed as the blade came down towards his face*

*germany shut his eyes and waited for the impact*

*but nothing came*

*he slowly opened his eye and doesnt see the figure or its blade anywhere*

*he sighs lightly before he passes out on the stairs*

**Meanwhile...**

**Italy**: *Italy quickly opened his eyes and sat up*

**japan**: *looks at italy* itary-kun, how are you feering?

**Italy: **...im fine...wheres germany...*he looks around the room*

**Japan: **he went to check out the hospitar. it's fine. he'rr be back soon, dont worry

**Italy: **...how long has he been out...

**Japan: **about as rong as you've been asreep.

**Italy: **...*thinks* ...*he jumps out of bed and runs out the room*

**Japan: **ITARY-KUN WAIT! you shourdnt be rushing about! *gets up to follow him, but gets dizzy* *thinks: damn it...* *shakes his head and follows him* itary-kun, come back here!

**Italy: *** ignores japan and continues running* *thinks: germany...germany...where are you...?!*

**Japan: ***follows him closely* *thinks: how am i supposed to protect him if he runs after germany who is running into trouble? honnestly after all this time, i still dont understand them*

**Italy: ***he continues runnning, searchin for germany. thinks: Germany...please be ok...*

***as they kept running they're footsteps echoed throughout the hall and the walls was slowly decaying and falling onto the floor***

**Japan: ***looks around* not again...

**Italy: *** continued running, ignoring the decaying walls*

***the floorboards behind fell into a dark abyss below them as well as in front of them***

**Japan: ***stops running before he falls into the abyss. he grabs italy to make him stop too*

**Italy: ***he stops also*

**Japan: ***looks around, trying to find somethign to use as a weapon. he grabs a pipe from the torned walls, suprized that it broke away so easily*

**Italy: ***he stares at the abyss* ...

***but the pipe turned to dust and fell to the floor with millions upon millions of metal pieces* *the floor creaked and a few boards fell below***

**Japan: **werr...that sucks *searches for a way out. finds a window and grabs italy hand* we're going to take the hard way out *pulls him to it*

***as they got closer the window was blocked with bricks***

are you kidding me?! *scans quickly for a way out* *sees some stairs still accessable* next pran...*moves towards the stairs* come on itary-kun. this way

***another hallway branched off in front of them and the stairs disappeared***

*glares at the area* damned oni *mutters so italy cant hear him* *looks at the hallway* this way it is...

**Italy: ***nods and starts running through the hallway*

***as they entered the hallway the floorboards behind them fell and was replaced with a wall***

**Japan: **rooks rike there's no going back now

***up ahead was two black push doors***

**Italy: ***runs through the doors*

***13 nurses with no features on their face besides being deformed and warped; turned their heads and awkwardly striked at italy with surgical tools***

**Japan: ***grabs italy and pulls him back, slaming the doors shut*

***the nurses stopped and froze in mid-strike***

*watches the nurses throught the glass in the door* i wonder why they stopped...*looks over at italy* did they hurt you?

***some twitched a little as if listening to them and slowly bent their arms in a unmovable position***

**Italy: ***shakes head*

**Japan: **thats good. *looks at the door* hmmm...*hits the door without opening it*

***the nurses moved and attacked at the door and some pushed through it***

**Italy: ***steps back*

**Japan: ***grabs italy and holds him againts the wall, doing the same himself. he quickly covers italy's mouth with his hand and motions for him to be silent. then he waits*

***the nurses cocked their heads and slouched and twitched a little**while the others surrounded the door around the inside of the room***

**Japan: ***motions at Italy to stay quiet. he takes off his shoes quietly and throws one down the hall, listening to it clatter loudly in the silence*

***the nurses oddly chased after it and sliced their surgical tools in the air***

***some of their blades got really close to their faces and as they passed by***

*plasters himself and italy as close to the wall as they can get to dodge

*takes his other shoe and throws it into the room, far away from the doors*

***the nurses chase after it and slice in the air and some sliced each other and they fell to the floor unmoving***

*grabs italy and runs through the room towards the other doors. once they're through he shuts the doors and uses a pipe on the ground to barricade it shut quickly*

***the nurses pound on it for a while until they froze and listened to any more sounds***

*mutters angerly as he looks around at the new area. there were two halways in front of them and a set of stairs* which way to we go now? *looks at each of them, pondering which one to take*

**Italy: **...*thinks*...ill distract them..

**Japan: ***looks at italy* oh no you wont. they're in there and we're out here. we need to get out of here together. im not reaving you arone, defenseress, to do any fighting

**Italy: **I run faster, so its fine.

**Japan: **i said no. you are not taking those things on. we are finding a way out of here, and if i have to drag you out of here, so herp me i wirr. now rets go.

**Italy: **im not taking them on, im just distracting them.

**Japan: ***grabs his arm and begins to drag him through the hall, choosing to go up the stairs* no we are reaving now and im not going to risk either roosing you or having you get hurt. it's not going to happen, now move

***a creaking and dragging sound was heard up ahead***

*stops for a moment and listens*

***the sound continues and seems to bounce off the stairwell***

*waits, listening*

***the sound continued to get louder and bouncier as if its going down the stairs***

*glares, taking a stance in preperation for hand to hand combat*

***a figure turns the corner with a pyramid like helmet and a long blade behind them looks at them***

*looks at it, wondering what kind of demon it was. dispite his curiousity, he had on instint notion kicking him in the back of the head* itary-kun...*whispers as he takes a step back* run...run! *turns around quickly, spining italy around too, running back down the stairs quickly*

***the figure went quickly after them while dragging its blade behind making sparks fly and the stairs cut in half***

**Italy: *** runs also*

**Japan: ***runs down the stairs, back to the hall. he saw the blocked door and the two hallways streched out in front of him* *thinks: left or right...* this way! *runs down the right hallway, following it until they came to another door. he throws the door open and shuts it again behind italy. he grabs something to hold the door shut*

**Italy: ***he thinks* ...

***the blade pierces through the door and almost touched japan's nose***

O_O

**Japan: **O_O *jumps back* *quickly looks for an exit*

***the blade went sliced down the door and jerked back and forth quickly making a big hole in it***

**Italy: **O_O9

**Japan: ***sees a door and a window. he moves to the other door, grasping it, finding it locked. then he moves to the window and finds that locked too. after trying to unlock it and finding the lock stuck, he quickly he picks up a chair and throws it at the window, breaking the glass. he knocks out some more glass and looks at italy* hurry, through here. we'rr take to the outside

**Italy: ***nods and rushes to the window and jumps through it*

***the blade retracted from the door and the figure's arm goes through and moves the object that was blocking the door and opens the door***

**Japan: ***quickly jumps through after italy*

***the figure stepped into the room and walks over to the window and looks at japan and italy fall to the ground***

**Japan: ***reaches out and grabs italy's hand, pulling him close before he grabs a window sill and like the ninja he is, swings them to another window before safely making it to the ground* are you ok?

**Italy: ***looks at you* Yeah

***the hospital disappeared and the scenery changed back to the forest***

*gasps* O_O9

**Japan: **that's good. *rolls his shoulders as he talks* *thinks: TT^TT good cause that wasnt so smart of me* *watches the severy change* -_-### of course...

**Italy: **...huh..! *looks around, remebering that germany was no where in sight* ...we still didnt find germany!

***a hoot owl called out in the distance***

**Japan: **i dont think we have much of a choise but to not worry about him for the moment. germany can take care of himserf. we're not in the hospitar anymore and most rikery wont be abre to find him in the forest. we have no choise but to go though it again and get out

**Italy: **...*turns and looks down, remembering the dream he was having when he slept. his face turned into a sad face*...yeah..

**Japan: ***sees his face. he turns to start looking for a path or something* dont be sad. we

wirr find him. just dont worry about him untir we're safe too, ok?

**Italy: **...yeah..

***black ravens stared and cocked their heads at them as they walked by on the trail***

**Italy: *** looks up at the ravens. he remembered them in his dreams* ...no...

**Japan: ***looks over at him, continueing to walk* is something wrong? *looks up at the ravens* why are they here? nothing erse seems to rive in this forest...

***a couple of ravens cawed at them and hopped towards them***

**Italy: **...*looks away* nothing nothing...i..just dont like ravens...*he dislikes ravens. But he hated lying more*

***a flock of ravens flew over them and scratching them in the face as they flew by***

*gets scratched on his cheek. a line of blood starting to roll down as he was calm* ...

**Japan: ***thinks: he's just upset because he's worried about doitsu. he'll be fine once we find him* arright then. *knocks a few of the birds away so they didnt get him* *he looks over the shaows surrounding them, daring something to move out of them. he doesnt see what happened to italy*

***the ravens landed on a tree in front of them and stared at them***

*grabs a rock from the path and throws it at the birds* go on, get out of here!

***the ravens flew away***

**Italy: *** stares at the ground, lost in his thoughts*

**Japan: ***moves back down the path, keeping observation as he goes. at the same time he looks for anything he can use as a weapon*

***the sky gotten darker over time as they continued to walk***

*his eyes start adjusting as it gets darker* itary-kun. get ready. once it gets compretry dark we may have to fight it again *grabs a metal sword like object that was lying in the path. it looked like the one he had the last time they were there*...

**Italy: ***nods*

**Japan: ***holds the weapon in his hand as he starts walking again*

***a creaking sound was heard in the forest and a boom came afterwards***

*looks around* what was that? is there a storm coming?

**Italy**: i think so...

***the forest went quiet except a flock of birds flew up from the area that the noise came from and flapped away***

**japan**: *looks around, knowing that when nature when silent it was waiting for something. he didnt like this silence*

**italy: *** felt like he knew was going to happen*

***the birds flew back but then circled the area above where the noise came from afar it looked like a rain cloud where japan and italy was standing***

**Japan: ***sees the birds. he doent like what it looked like but he knows what they have to do* i dont rike it but the birds know something we dont. ravens are rike crows, they're around death...we may need to check it out *looks at italy*

**Italy: ***nods*

**Japan: ***keeps an eye on the birds as he walks towards them*

***the birds continue to fly around and around the area but some did swoop down quickly but came back up***

*walks until they're under the circle of birds*

***a tree was lying across the field and 5 wooden crosses were surrounding it* *on the crosses were 4 skinned bodies were tied to the crosses and the ravens were ripping and gorging out the flesh off the bodies* *however one was fully clothed but soaked with blood and had a black cloth over its head tied to the 5th crooss***

**Japan: ***places his hands together and says a shinto prayer for the dead*

**Italy: ***does the same*

**Japan: ***finishes the prayer and looks over at the dead bodies. he sees the one with a clothe over its head* why is this one's head covered? *half tempted to remove the cloth*

***a raven landed on the clothed body and pecked at japan's hand***

ow! *swats the bird away*

***a few more landed on the cross and screeched at japan. they flapped their wings and one by one swooped and attacked at japan***

*uses the swoard to swat the birds away, stepping away from the cross*

***while the ones from the sky came down and came at italy***

**Italy: *** looks up and gets scartched in the eye* aah!

***the ravens that were attacking at japan fell to the ground as his sword cut of their heads, wings, or cut their stomach**the ravens screeched and continued their assault***

Shoo! shoo! *italy shoos them away, letting them fly away* Go away!

**Japan: ***moves to italy's side and begins attacking the birds that surround him*

***some of the ravens fell to the ground while the rest of them retreated and rested on the crosses and on top of the bodies as well as the fallen tree* *they stared at italy and japan with red eyes***

*stares back at them, waiting to see if more are going to attack*

***the ravens screeched and flew away***

**Italy: *** looks away and touches his eye*

***except for one that perched on the clothed body. the raven looked at italy and japan with its beady red eye. it cawed softly and cocked its head***

*italy looked at his bloody hand n looked at the crow*

***the raven cawed loudly and flapped its dirty black wings and settled onto the clothed body's unbitten shoulder***

**Japan: ***looks at that one crow then back at italy. he sees he's bleeding. japan rips part of his sleeve and gives it to italy* wrap this around your eye for the time being. *he takes a step closer to the body again, raising the sword*

**Italy: ***does what hes told*

***the raven looked at him with his beady red eye as if daring him too strike him***

**Japan: ***reaches for the cloth again, watching the bird. he touches the cloth this time and pulls it away from the head*

***the long blade strikes at japan and a hand pulls the cloth back down over the bodies head***

*uses his sword to block in time as he jumps back, glaring*

***the figure with the pyramid head helmet looks back at him and slashes japan with the long blade**the raven fluffed out its feather and screeched loudly***

**Japan: ***blocks with his sword and pushes back, knocking its blade back from him. he moves out of the way, as it goes to strike again. he moves forward quickly, making a few quick cuts before moving back, being careful not to get hit* *thinks: i have to get it away from italy* *starts attacking pyramidhead, moving away from italy, attacking it as he moved, hoping it would follow him*

***the pyramidhead followed after him and skillfully blocking japan's attacks and causing little deep cuts over japan's body as it attacked him***

*stops attacking and starts to full out run away, looking back every one in a while to make sure it was still following him*

***the pyramidhead followed after him and held the blade above his head as if he's going to throw it at him***

*continues running, ducking through the trees, trying to make it harder for it to attack him*

***the pyramidhead follows suit but as he was chasing him the trees were being cut in half as he kept running after them and they fell to the ground***

**Japan: ***jumps up into the trees, jumping from branch to branch, using ninja techniques to blend in with the forrest* *thinks: i have to get it as far away from italy as possible. there is no way he could take this thing on alone*

***the pyramidhead slashes at the trees as japan bounces from one to another and they slowly fall to the ground***

*moves from tree to tree as fast as he can*

***the pyramidhead slowly spins around in a circle and spins faster and faster with the blade in hand and lets go of it and the blade goes though the next 5 trees and they slowly fell while bringing surrounding trees down with it***

**Japan: ***gets caught in the trees as the fall. he jumps out, rolls a bit before jumping back up on his feet, running on the ground once more*

***pyramidhead gets his blade and stops and stares at him***

*looks back and sees it stoped. he stops, turning and facing it, holding his sword at ready* *thinks: we should be far away enough to prevent italy from getting hurt. i should end this as quickly as possible*

***suddenly japan was hoist into the air and pyramidhead slowly turned around and walked away***

**meanwhile...**

**italy: ***starred at them, then looked back at the cross. he looked at the people hanging there, until he saw too off the black cloth of the last body and found germany hanging there. he widened his eyes.* ...no...*he shook his head slowly as his eyes start to water. he got on his knees and moved his hands to his chest, starring at germanys dead body* ...no...no...no...! *he cries silently* germany...no...it came true...no...*he dropped his hand to the floor and started digging his hands into the dirt* no...no...germany...why...did you leave the room...why...*he lowered his head more* ...i didnt get to tell you...i love you...*he cries more* i love you...germany...

**Germany: *** opens his eyes slowly and looks around the area* *he spots the raven on his shoulder and then notices italy on the ground crying* *he tried to move but he grunts in pain*

**Italy: ***italy stops sobbing and looks up* g-germany...?

**Germany: **Ja *he hisses in pain as he strains against the rope that tied him to the cross* it's me. Don't cry italy i'm here.

**Italy: ***he starred at him for a moment, then smiled slightly as he stood up and walked towards him and untied the ropes*

**Germany: *** collapses to the ground and grunts in pain while the raven flew off of him and settled on the cross*

**Italy: *** sat in front of him, still crying* a-are you ok..?

**Germany: ***he weakly pushes himself up with his good arm and sits against the base of the cross and pants slightly* It's nothing just a scratch \.

**Italy: **it doesn't look like it to me...

**Germany: ***he smirks slightly* maybe not but it doesnt matter...all that matters now is that you are alright.

**Italy: ***shakes head* you mean that your alright..*he smiles greater as tears continued to roll down his cheek* im glad that your still alive..very glad..

**Germany: *** smiles but then frowns when he spots the scratch above italy's eye and he slightly touches it with his thumb* vhere did you get this?

**Italy: ***quickly closes eye when he felt the sting on te scratch* i got scratched by the raven..nothing serious...

**Germany: *** looks up at the raven and the raven looks down at him with his beady red eye* *he takes out a small bandaid from his pocket and rips it open and places it above italy's eye* there that vill hold the bleeding

**Italy: **hm..thank you...*thinks: i hope he didnt hear all of the things i said..*

**Germany: *** slowly trailed his fingers down italy's jaw and looked at him with half lidded eyes but then he looked away and dropped his hand away fro his face*

**Italy: ***is a bit confused* germany..?

**Germany: *** looked at him and slightly smiled* sorry just a little tired

**Italy: ***slightly nods and looks away*

**Germany: ***he grunts in pain* i...i...love you too...italy *he whispers as a small blush appears on his pale face*

**Italy: ***widens eyes and blushes a bit deep. looks at you and smiled*

**Germany: *** smiles back* I've always have that's vhy i vant to protect you and see you smile everyday. *he blushes a little bit more and looks away in embarrassment*

**Italy: **germany...*he stares at him with his half opened eyes and places his hand on his*

**Germany: *** stared at him and noticed his honey brown eyes and blushes a bit more as he stares into them and squeezes his hand lightly*

**Italy: ***leans over and kisses you*

**Germany: *** widens his eyes a bit but then he slowly closed them as he kissed him back*

**Italy: ***breaks kiss after a few seconds. he looked away blushing more*

**Germany: *** smiles with a slight blush on his face* Ich meine liebe Italy (i love you)

**Italy: ***understood what he said. looks at you* te amo germany (i love you germany)

**Germany: ***germany smiles wider and squeezes his hand* I know

**Italy: ***does the same*

**Germany: *** coughs up blood*

**Italy: ***looks at him with worry*

**Germany: ***germany set his head against the cross and his breathing got heavier* vhere's japan?

**Italy: **he ran into the forest to get a demon to follow him so i wont end up hurt.. *thinks: wait a sec..* *looks at his hand, looking at the spell that japan drew on*

**Germany: ***germany looked at the forest* *thinks* japan you dumpkomf...thank you...i will come get you soon

**Italy: ***thinks: i can call him...* ...*he grips his hand that has the spell into a fist* ...JAPAN~! *he shouts*

**meanwhile...**

**japan: ***goes up in the air, confused. he looks over at pyramidhead, watches it leave before he can do anything about it. then he looks behind him at what was holding him in the air* *at the same time, he sees the characters on his hand glow, he knew italy was trying to find him. the characters burned slighly as he ignored them. he had other problems at the moment that were holding him there*

***slender stood above him sitting on a branch with his mouth open wide and black blood oozing down his face***

*looks at slender, glaring* so oni, we meet again. this time i will defeat you

**Slender: ***the demon laughed and opened his mouth wider and his tongue slipped out and licked japan's face*

**Japan: ***shivers as he swings his sword, cutting off the tongue* try that again i dare you

**Slender: *** shrieked in pain and retracted its tongue back into its mouth and tentacles came out of his back and grabbed onto japan's wrist and squeezed which made japan drop the sword*

**Japan: ***drops it, feeling as though it was about to snap his wrist. he knew he couldn't afford that. he tries to move his other arm but its shaking hard* *thinks: work damn it, come on work* *after a moment his arm is able to reach into the folds of his hospital shirt. he grabs a few pieces of paper and throw them at slender as he shouts a few different spells*

**Slender: *** tried to rip off the papers with his tentacles but as he tried to get closer to it part of him started to burn**he screeches in agony and shakes japan around and hits him across the tree a couple of times*

**Japan: ***a few of the papers exploded (paper bombs ) as the hit slender. a couple more shot fireballs at it. He hits the tree, yelling as he smacked againts it. he throws more papers, yelling a shinto prayer this time. as he does, blood starts to run a little out of the corners of his mouth*

**Slender: *** dodged a couple of the attacks and shrieks in anger* *he slams japan into the tree again but much harder*

**Japan: ***yells in pain as he feels his arm slide back into place. he coughs up some blood and places another paper bomb on the tentacle on his other arm. it exploded, causing it to break. japan dropped to the ground and grabbed his sword*

**Slender: *** shrieked and screeched in pain and grabbed at japan again before he could come up with anything else

**Japan: ***sees this coming and swings at the sword, cutting all of the tentacles that come for him*

*continues to shout prayers as he fights, throwing more papers at slender every chance he gets*

**Slender: ***slender screams and claws at his face and tackles japan to the ground. It opens his mouth wide showing japan his rows upon rows of teeth and black blood oozed onto japan's face*

**Japan: ***falls with slender, he ignores the blood falling onto his face. he raises the sword and runs it through slenders face, slicing downwards though its body at the same time, he finishes the prayer by throwing prayer beads around its neck*

**Slender: ***slender twitches but his body forms around the sword making it stuck* *slender's body morphs back together and he growls demonically*

**Japan: ***eyes widen, shocked as all get out it didnt work* *he places a few paper bombs and fire spell paers on the sword and activates them the same way as he did before*

**Slender: *** shrieked in defying agony and bites into japan's shoulder*

**Japan: ***yells in pain. he shoves his hand onto slenders face, yelling another fire spell. this one exploded in its face, covering slender in blue flames*

**Slender: ***slender lets go off his shoulder and crawls away from him as the fire devoured him* *a high pitch demonic scream pierces through the forest and slowly the flames stopped and one by one slender's body ashes floated into the air*

**Japan: ***watches slender burn, as he holds his shoulder to slow the bleeding. he pants heavily, starting to walk back to where he left italy. his hand was still burning and he knew that it wouldnt stop until he found him* one oni down..one more to go

*walks back to where he left italy. there he finds italy and germany both on the ground* itary-kun, doitsu-san are you both alright? *rushes to their sides*

**Germany: *** groans and coughs up more blood*

**Italy**: *looks at japan* im fine but germany isnt..are you ok?

**Japan: ***sees germany's wounds and frowns* *thinks: this isnt good. im surpized that he's alive at all...* *looks over at italy* i'll hander my wounds later. srender is dead but not before he managed to get me. we need to herp doitsu-san before we deal with mine.

***the raven flew down and pecked at Japan***

*swats at the bird with his bloody hand* go away!

***the raven cawed and settled on germany's unbitten shoulder***

*looks at italy after glaring at the stubborn bird* i need something to bandage him with. i dont know what i'rr be abre to do to herp him..

***the raven cawed and fluffed its feathers***

**Italy: **hm...*italy rips 4 big pieces of his jacket* you can use this..?

**Japan: ***nods and takes the pieces* i need you to hord doitsu-san steady...*rips some of his clothes too*

**Italy: **ok. *does what he was told*'

***the raven watches them with its beady red eye***

**Germany: *** groans as he feels italy move him*

**Japan: ***moves behind germany and italy* doitsu-san...this is going to hurt. *places a few pieces of the cloth onto his back, covering the wound and placing cloth over it to create a pad to stop the bleeding. he then proceeds to tie it around his chest, holding it still. then he moves to his shoulder and creates the same style bandage, tieing it around his shoulder* that shourd do it...im afraid that i cannot do more right now...* rips a longer stand of cloth from his clothes and ties it around the wound in his own shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding*

**Germany: *** eyes go widen as he feels cloth on his back and he hisses in pain*

**Japan: ***sees some blood pooling around germany's leg. he takes the remaining cloth and ties it around his calf* anywhere erse breeding that you can see itary-kun?

**Italy: ***looks at germany's body* ...no...

**Japan: ***nods* im not seeing anything else either* we have to get him out of here, but it wirr take the both of us to carry him because i do not think he can wark on his own

**Germany: ***blood oozes down germany's chin and his eyes slowly glaze over*

**Japan: ***sees this* d-doitsu-san!

**Italy: ***widens eyes*

**Japan: ***shakes him* doitsu-san! stay with us! dont you dare die on us!

***the raven screeched and ruffled its feathers***

*feels germany's pulse get lighter and slower. his eyes widen* no...no! dont you dare! Doitsu-san, rook at me! keep your eyes focused!

**Germany: *** clutches at japan's shoulder weakly*

**Japan: **doitsu-san! *places his hand on his, looking into his face* stay with us

**Germany: **d...d

**Japan: ***moves his head closer to hear him* what did you say?

**Germany: **de...demon

**Japan: ***jolts a bit* what bout it? where is it?

***pyramidhead came out of the forest and raised its sword above its head***

**Italy: ***looks at the demon* O_O

**Japan: ***gets out of germay's grip, giving him to italy. standing up he grasp his swords and walks a bit towards it* itary-kun, can you get out of here?

**Italy: **I-i cant leave you here!

**Japan: ***keeps his gaze upon pyramidhead* im not givng you a choice. take doitsu-san and reave. i'rr buy you as much time as i can

***pyramidhead waves the sword around its head***

*stands ready, taking a stance. he remembered everything about his years as a samurai and all of that was now flooding back to him*

***the raven cawed and pecked at italy as he tried to take germany away***

**Italy: ***ignores the raven. he picks germany up and wraps his arm around his shoulder and walks away*

***more raven flew in pecked and scratched at italy***

***pyramidhead threw the blade***

**Japan: ***knocks the blade aside, embedding it deep into the ground far from the two of them. he then moves quickly towards the demon*

***the demon waited for him***

*jumps around quickly, moving out of its arms reach, striking any open place he can, cutting short but deep*

***pyramidhead didnt even flinch and grabbed at the sword and shook it***

**Japan: ***held on tightly, not letting go of it. he pushes with all his strength to push the sword into pyramidhead's body*

***pyramidhead broke the blade in half before it can penetrate his body. he throws the broken segment deep into the forest***

**Japan: ***moves back with the broken sword. he glares at the demon before moving to get the demon's sword. he grabs it and tires to pick it up but its far to heavy for him. he stands in front of the sword and begins to cast spells again*

***pyramidhead picks him up and throws him away from his sword. he picks up his sword and goes after germany and italy***

**Japan: ***goes flying and hits a tree in the middle of his back. he coughs up blood as his eyes go wide from the pain. shaking, he gets back up and goes after pyamidhead*

***the ravens continue pecking and scratching at italy all the while pulling germany off his shoulder***

***pyramidhead gets closer and closer to them. he raises the blade over his head***

**Japan: ***caught up to them, he jumps onto pyramidhead's back, attempting to choke him* ITARY GET OUT OF THE WAY!

**Italy: *** turns around and widened his eyes. he quickly moves away from the blade*

***pyramidhead bent his head backwards and the metal helmet slammed into japan's face***

**Japan: ***falls to the ground, unconscious, blood pouring from cuts from the metal helmet*

**Italy: **japan!

***pyramidhead lifts the blade again above his head***

**Italy: *** drops germany behind him and stands in front of him*

***pyramidhead slashes the blade at italy***

*gets hit on my shoulder* ah!

***pyramidhead grabs italy and throws him into a tree***

**Italy: ***gets thrown and hits his back on the tree*

***Pyramidhead turns towards germany and raises his blade over its head***

***the ravens around them flapped and screeched around the two of them***

**Italy: ***he quickly gets up and rushes back to where he was standing* no! i wont let you! if your going to stab someone to death, stab me!

***pyramidhead kicks italy to the side***

**Italy: ***gets kicked but doesnt move*

***pyramidhead picks him up and throws him at the ravens which surround him in a instant***

**Japan: *** sits up, shaking his dazed eyes. he sees pyramidhead throw italy. he gets up, his body shaking, arguing with him. he muttres the fire spell at it, hitting it to get it away from italy and germany*

**Italy: ***he moves the ravens away from him and runs back to germany*

**Japan: ***grabs the broken half of the sword, using his blood he write characters on it*

*moves behind pyramidhead, stabbing the blade into its back, sliceiing downwards as he shouts the fire spell that killed slender*

***pyramidhead turns around and grabs japan and squeezes his neck***

**Japan: ***fights it to make it let go, feeling his throat being cut off. he struggles to finish the spell but he just manages to get the last few words out and watch as blue flames begin to cover it*

***the flames disappeared instantly and pyramidhead continues choking him***

**Italy: *** takes his blade and stabs the pyramidhead in the head*

***the pyramid helmet breaks the blade***

**Japan: ***feels his breath leave him, his body going limp*

***he throws japan across the field and he turns around to face italy***

*goes flying once more, hits a tree and falls to the ground, not moving*

**Italy: ***he steps back, closer to germany*

***he grabs italy by the collar and lifts him up into the air***

**Italy: ***he grips his hand on his, trying to pull it away*

***suddenly pyramidhead's blade was through its stomach***

**Italy: ***he felt the tip of the blade, touch his stomach, making a little bit of blood drool down*

***pyramidhead looks down and drops italy to the ground**the sword slices through its stomach and pyramidhead fell to its knees and its upper half slid down it and fell to the ground***

**Germany: *** stood there panting over its body and dropped the blade*

**Italy: ***italy stares at his body, then he looks a japan's body* ...J-japan...! *he stands up and walks a bit fast towards him*

**Japan: ***lies on the ground, barely breathing*

***ravens flew over to japan and picked him up**

**Italy: **H-hey..! *he runs towards them and pulls japan down* Let him go!

***they flew around and around him and slowly his wounds began to heal***

**Italy: ***he stops* h-huh..?

***the ravens set japan down and did the same to italy***

*his eyes widen in shock*

**Japan: ***his eyes open slowly as he sits up* i'm not dead? what's going on?

***after the ravens were done they flew away except for one which settles onto germany's unbitten shoulder***

**Germany: *** sits against a tree and breathes deeply*

**Italy: ***turns to germany* Germany! *he runs towards him*

**Japan: ***looks over at them* doitsu, itary...*gets up and moves towards them*

***the raven cawed and ruffles its feathers while cocking its head at them***

**Italy: *** gets on his knees next to him* Germany, are you okay?!

**Germany: *** eyes were fully glazed over but his breathing was raspy*

**Italy: **Germany! *he picks his head up to look at him and taps his cheeks* Stay awake Germany come on!

**Japan: ***kneels down besides them* doitsu-san you have to fight. you have to

**Italy: **yeah! a nation like you cant die! you cant!

***the raven cawed and flapped its wings***

***a nearby ambulence siren was heard nearby***

**Italy: ***hears the siren and looks back* huh?!

**Japan: ***hears it* i'rr go get the amburence. you watch him *gets up and begins to run after it*

**Italy: ***nods and looks back at germany. when he did, he remembered the words prussia said to him in his dream. he looks down and slowly held germany's hand*

**Germany: *** lightly squeezed it*

**Italy: ***he starred at their hands. italy did the same*

**Germany: **s...s...sa ssssaffe

***the raven cocked his head and cawed***

**Italy: ***he looks at germany* huh..?

**Germany: ***he pats his hand* safe *he said weakly*

**Italy: **"safe"?

**Germany: ***he nods his head weakly*

**Italy: **...oh..

**Germany: **all...*he breathes deeply* over

**Italy: ***nods*

***the raven looked at italy and cocked its head and nipped at his wings***

**Germany: ***his hand slowly let's go of italy's hand*

**Italy: **germany...?

**Germany: *** doesn't respond and his chest doesnt move*

**Italy: **...*moves him* germany..? ...germany..! *he panics*

**Japan: **over here! *comes running back with paramedics*

**Italy: *** starts shaking*

**Paramedic: **move aside *one of the paramedics moves italy while the other one begins to take a look at germany*

**Japan: **im sorry, itary-kun * bows deeply* i got here as fast as i courd. i just hope...*doenst finish his sentence*

**Italy: ***doesnt say anything as his body continued to shake*

**Paramedic: **damn it, we're losing him. we need to get going fast *the paramedics take germany away, moving fast*

***the raven settles on italy's shoulder and caws***

***the paramedics tell japan what hospital they're going to and speed off, leaving the two of them in the field***

**Italy: *** lowers his head a little, as tears roll down his cheek* ...

***the raven rubbed its wing against italy's cheek***

**Japan: ***looks over at him* itary...*wants to say something but he cant find the words*

**Italy: **...

***the raven cawed softly and flapped towards the direction of the ambulence was heading***

**Italy: ***thinks: ...he stopped breathing...his strengths gone...could it...be...* ...

**Japan:***moves next to italy, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug. he blushes deeply as he does* it wirr be arright...rets go to the hospiar and meet doitsu-san when he wakes up..dont roose hope

**Italy: ***doesnt say anything* ...

***the raven swoops back and caws in front of them and flies towards back the direction of the ambulence***

**Japan: ***lets go and moves away, still blushing* we shourd go now. i think the stupid bird wants us to forrow it

**Italy: *** stands up, turns and follows, still not saying a word*

***back at the hospital***

***doctors rush around germany, some giving him blood transfusions, others stitching his wounds. they had just gotten a pulse back and he was stable for the moment. they had him up to several machines for heart monetering, oxygen and other vital signs. after nearly 4 hours of sergery, he was able to be moved to a room to rest***

***for the moment, he was stable and looking like he'd heal just fine***

**Germany: *** sleeps peacefully and a raven sits outside the window and stares at him*

**Japan: *** sits besides him, writing a letter*

***the raven pecks at the window***

**Japan: ***looks over at the bird and opens the window slightly to give it some bread crumbs before shutting the window again*

***the raven ignores the crumbs and pecks at the window***

**Germany: **Let it in japan *he whispers as he slowly opens his eyes and looks at him*

**Japan: ***turns to look at him* doitsu-san, you're awake...

**Germany: **Let it in japan *he turns his head and closes his eyes again*

**Japan: ***looks confused* um...ok? *opens the window and lets it in*

**Germany: *** raised his hand up and sets it flat and the raven landed on his fingers and sat there and cawed. He opened his eyes and pets the raven's head*

**Japan: ***looks very confused* that bird.. what is it to you? every time we'd try to herp you it would attack us. why is that?

**Germany: ***he looks over to him* It's hard to explain.

**Japan: **werr try your best and i wirr risten to you

**Germany: ***he continues petting the raven* It all started when i vas a little kid. My parents passed away to an unknown cause and my grandfatther, Germania, took me and prussia in.

My grandfather is a strict, powerful, and respectful man. He taught me and prussia everything we know, such as battle strategies, strength, sacrifice, fight...*he pauses and takes a breath*

**Japan: ***listens, beginning to understand now why germany is the way he is*

**Germany: **However, in order to prove our skills and what we learned from him, he set a curse upon us.

**Japan: **a curse?

**Germany: **Ja...you witnessed it.

**Japan: **the curse...was to put you through arr of that with those oni?

**Germany: **Ja. *he takes another deep breath* The first time i experienced the curse is vhen i vas a kid.

**Japan: **you've been through this before? *stops to think for a moment* that must be why you didnt terr us anything

**Germany: **Ja. Me and my brother survived but...the children that vere vith us did not.

**Japan: **the chirdren with you...the ghost we ran into in the forest the first time?

**Germany: **Ja...those children suffered the curse and ve couldn't do anything about it*

**Japan: ***looks down in sorrow when he remembers how he saw them suffer* ...

***the raven cocked its head and stared at Japan with its beady red eye***

**Japan: ***looks back at germany after a moment* that oni, srender, has been defeated. i saw to that myserf. he wirr no ronger harm chirdern

**Germany: *** remains silent*

**Japan: **is something wrong?

**Germany: **I'm not sure about that...ve thought we killed it vhen ve vere kids but it came back...*he takes another breath*

**Japan: ***laughs a bit* im sorry, what did your say? its not. dead? impossibre. i did an excercism on it

**Germany: **He vill come back...*he closes his eyes for a second and reopens them* the curse vill live on until ve conquer it. more like I vill have to conquer it

**Japan: **and how do you defeat this curse?

**Germany: **That's the question. How? *the raven caws and flaps its wings*

**Japan: ***goes silent, looking from the bird to germany and back again*

**Germany: **Vhere is italy?

**Japan: **he is outside. he wanted to be arone so i tord him i'd wait here

**Germany: *** eyes the bird and the bird flew out the window. He lowers his hand* alright *he closes his eyes*

**Japan: **dont worry about him. im sure he's fine. *goes back to writing his letter* you both need to rest after what happened

**Germany: **Japan *he whispers*

**Japan: **hai? *looks back up at him*

**Germany: **Danke *he looks over at him and smiled lightly*

**Japan: ***startled for a moment, then he smiles* hai. what are friends for? however *stands up and moves by his side, lightly knocking him in the forehead* next time, terr us what's going on so we can be of better assistance

**Germany: ***he rubs his forehead* Ja i vill, sorry.

**Japan: ***nods, still smiling* i wirr go get itary-kun so he can see you awake. that shourd herp him carm down

**Italy: *** walks in* no need.

**Japan: ***looks over* oh, itary-kun...how rong have you been there?

**Italy: **a few seconds.

**Germany: *** looks over at Italy and smiles lightly*

**Japan" ***senses that they probably should be alone, he grabs his letter and starts to leave* i'm going to go mair this...i'rr reave you in peace

**Germany: *** watches him leave*

**Italy: *** walks to the chair and pull sit towards germanys bed a little more and sits down* Ciao. ^^

**Germany: *** smiles* hello Italy.

**Italy: **How are you feeling?

**Germany: **Really tired. Are you feeling ok?

**Italy: ***nods*

**Germany: **Good

***the raven flies back in and settles at the foot of the bed***

**Italy: *** looks down in sadness* ...im sorry...if i found you sooner...before you left...this...you wouldn't be hurt like this..

**Germany: ***he grabs hold oh is hand* it's not your fault italy. It's entirely my own for not being strong enough

**Italy: **...*shakes head* i should have...stopped you...i should have not...slept...

**Germany: ***squeezes his hand* no you nedded rest

**Italy: **no...no...you dont understand...

**Germany: **Vhat? Vhat don't i understand italy?

**Italy: **...i knew this would happen...when you left, i was dreaming...everything...that happened...it came true...*lowers head more* all the clues...everything...when i saw you on the cross...i knew...that my nightmare was right... i wanted to find you...when i iwoke up...to stop you...but i was too late...

**germany: *** frowned* Italy please don't blame yourself. I'm here now and that's all that matters.

**Italy: **but...*looks at him with tears in his eyes* i dont like seeing you like this...

**Germany: *** rubs the tears out of his eyes* Don't vorry Italy i vill be myself again don't cry. Vhen i'm myself again i'll start barking orders at you and chase you around. *he smiles*

**Japan: **yeah but ret us hope that next time we wont have to worry about demons * walks back in*

**Germany: ***germany looks at japan and nods his head*

***the raven cawed and pecked at its wings***

**Japan: **you never did say what the dear is with that bird

**Italy: ***looks at japan and then looks down. thinks* ..

**Germany: *** raises his hand and the raven flew over and landed on his fingers* The raven is a reminder *he pets the raven's head*

**Japan: **a reminder of the curse?

**Germany: **Ja and it used to be my grandfathers.

**Japan: **if it's a reminder of the curse, then i guess it wourd make since to attack us when we'd try to herp you *thinks for a moment about it*

**Germany: *** remains silent and continues to stroke the raven's head as he continues to stroke it his eyes flashed red and returned to its original color. he drops his hand and closes his eyes and his blood pressure and heart monitor raises a little*

**Italy: **Germany..?!

**Japan: ***gets startled* doitsu-san!

**Germany: ***he opens his eyes* i'm alright *his blood pressure and his heart rate went back to normal*

***the raven cawed and fluffed its feathers***

**Italy: ***looks at him worriedly*

**Japan: ***has the same look as italy*

**Germany: **Really im fine i just need rest *the raven cocked its head and looked at germany with its red beady eyes*

**Japan: **you are right. you need rest...

**Italy: ***looks at the window behind him*

***the raven flapped onto germany's foot and germany lowers his arm***

**Germany:*** closes his eyes and his breathing went into a sleeping state*

***the raven cawed and flew out the window***

**Italy: **...*sighs slighty. Stands up and walks out*

**Japan: **itary-kun? *stands up and goes after him* where are you going?

**Italy: ***turns and motions him to stay back* i need to be alone...*turns and continues walking away*

**Japan: ***stops* ah..i see. *goes back to germany's room*

**Germany: *** opens his eyes and his eyes were red and bleeding*

**Japan: **d-doitsu-san! *rushes to his side* your eyes! *grabs a cloth and starts cleaning the blood running down his face*

**Germany: ***his heart rate went was beeping like crazy on the monitor and he coughed up blood*

**Japan: **doitsu-san! hold on! *calls for help as he tries to help germany here*

**Doctor**: *Runs inside and 2 other nurses comes in also* We're on it.

**Japan: ***moves out of their way, watching them closely*

**Doctor:**...hm...we're gonna need to operate again. *the nurses pushes the bed out the room. the doctor looks at japan* We'll be back. *he walks out*

***the raven sat on the windowsill and stared at the scene***

**Japan: ***goes to follow but the doctor shut the door in his face* doitsu-san...please recover...if you die now i'll never forgive you *punches a wall* live for italy if for anyone, you baka

**Meanwhile...**

**Italy: *** sits under a tree that was near the hospital, thinking about everything that happened*

***suddenly he was slammed backwards into the tree and a tight pressure formed around his stomach***

**Italy: **Ack! W-wha!?

***something foul and wet dripped down onto his face***

ew..! whats going on..?!

***a couple of snaps was heard behind him and a pale hand digged into his shoulder***

*widens eyes* AHH!

***the hand released his shoulder with blood on its hands a long black tongue licked at it***

*looks at the tounge. he trembles in pain and fear* ...O_O ...no...*he looks behind him*

**Slender: *** stepped out of the shadows of the trees and his tongue slipped back into its mouth*

**Italy: ***widened his eyes* ...i thought...you were dead...!

**Slender: ***had black blood oozed down its down chin and shrieked at him as the pressure around italy's stomach tightened*

**Italy: **A-ack! *struggles* ..l-let me go..!

**Slender: *** laughs and squeezed harder while his tongues slipped out and pierced into italy's shoulder*

**Italy: **Ah!

**Slender: *** tongue went down into the wound and pulled at his inner muscles and ripped them out of the wound*

**Italy: ***he screams in pain* STOP IT!

**Slender: ***his tongue went back into his mouth and slender slurped the muscles into his mouth* *he crouched near italy and licked his face*

**Italy: ***closes on eye and struggles again*

**Slender:*** mouth opened really wide and then chomped down onto italy's shoulder* *his teehth gnawed and ripped at the muscles and bones while slender brought his head back*

**Italy: *** eyes stayed widen. His eyes started to gaze and close halfway, causing him to lose breath and movement*

**Slender: *** munched on his shoulder and goes back in and finishes eating his arm. he slurps at the blood and continues ripping off more muscles*

**...meanwhile...**

***the raven screeched and gripped at japan's clothes***

**Japan: *** is in germany's room, sensing something very wrong. he goes over to the window and sees italy being attacked by slender* i know *moves the raven and starts running out the room*

***the raven flew out the window and flew over italy and slender***

*comes runnning out of the building, holding a few scaples that he'd stolen from a wandering medical supply cart. when he gets behind slender, he throws some of them into it, the scaples tied with paper bombs*

**Slender: *** shrieked and tentacles came out of his back and ripped the scapels out of its back and threw them back at japan*

**Japan: ***dodges them and throws a couple more*

**Slender: *** shrieked and the scapels hovered in air and shot back at japan*

**Japan: ***moves to dodge those too, getting closer to slender, he holds a long needle in his hand. using that needle he shoves it into slenders head, piercing the top down through its neck*

**Slender: *** shrieked in pain and his tongue wrapped around japan's hand and threw him into the air and slammed into the ground*

**Japan: ***hits the ground, coughing up some blood. he had pulled the needle from slenders head and now used it to peirce through the tentacle*

***the tentacle let go of him and slammed hard against his face***

**Japan: ***gets hit and ducks under it, going back to attack slender's body*

***tentacles stopped him from coming any further and wrapped around him and slammed him again into the ground***

**Japan: ***yells a bit in pain, struggling from the tentelce. he grabs a couple of the scaples from the ground and cut it off of him, going once more towards slender. he throws a few of the scaples again but keeps ahold of he needle*

**Slender: *** grabs the scapels in the air and threw them back at japan's legs*

**Japan: ***jumps into the air to dodge them, but one gets in his leg. he holds back a scream of pain and contiinues to move towards slender*

**Slender: *** shrieked again and a invisible blast blew japan back*

**Japan: ***gets blown backwards, shocked with the attack. he flips around and tries to attack again*

**Slender: ***another blast hits him and blood rushes out of japan's nose and ears. lets go of italy and then drags him away from the tree and brings him closer*

**Japan: ***stops attacking, wiping the blood off his face* what is this?! *he tries to stand up but feels extremly dizzy and disorented causing him to fall to his knees* what kind of attack was that?!

***the raven swooped down and scratched at slender's face***

**Slender: *** shrieked in pain and tentacles swiped at the raven but the raven gulped down the tentacle and continued to scratch at slender*

**Japan: ***watches the bird attack slender. he tries to get up again, this time succeeding, though his movements are very shakey. he aimes as carefully as he can and throws the needle at slender*

**Slender: ***the needle goes through slender's mouth and disappeared*

***the raven moved out of the way and flew and settled onto japan's shoulder and a power of energy goes through him***

**Japan: ***quickly he shouts the holy fire spell as soon as slender closed its mouth*

**Slender: *** screeched in agoning pain and he burst into flames*

***the raven screeched loudly and a slender exploded into dust. it flew off japan's shoulder and landed few feet in front of italy. it hopped towards him and cocked its head***

**Japan: ***ignores slender's death and turns his attention to italy* itary-kun! *moves over to his side, taking him into his arms* itary-kun, hang on!

***the raven cawed loudly repeatedly***

**japan**: *looked at the bird* if you're not going to herp then go away *moves italy to his back and stands up, making his way back to the hospital* hang on itary-kun...

***a flock of birds blocked the entrance to the hospital***

**Japan: ***looks at the birds* oh come on! *walks through them*

***he bounced back***

what?! a barrier! *glares at the birds* ret me through before itary-kun breeds out! *starts looking for another way in*

***the ravens surrounded them and picked italy up***

*tries holding onto him while swatting at birds* reave him arone!

***they move quickly around him and his muscles begin to repair***

*stops pulling on italy and watches them* impossibre...how are they doing that...magic?

***bones and muscles form in his body and skin covered it up* *his shoulder begins to repair as well as his whole arm and fingers return to normal and function normally* *the ravens lower him back to japan***

*catches italy, amazed at the birds* a-arigato...*moves back to the hospital again, wanting to make sure that italy got help even after the birds' magic*

***the ravens disappeared except for one and and that one flew up into germany's room***

**A little while later**

**Nurse**: Don't worry you're friend is perfectly healthy all he needs is rest *she smiles at Japan*

You on the other hand need to be bandaged up

**Japan: ***bows* arigato for taking care of him *stands up and looks over at italy, frowning slightly. the looks back at the nurse* i feer fine...*ignoring the slight pain he was feeling*

**Nurse: *** sighs and pokes his side*

**Japan: ***flinches slightly*

**Nurse: **That doesn't look fine to me *she eyed him and crossed her arms*

**Japan: **i've had worse...*sits down, being careful to not hurt himself anymore*

**Nurse: **Take your shirt off

**Japan: ***looks at her* i'm sorry? *blushes a little*

**Nurse: **I said take your shirt off so i can examine your injuries *she looks at him and waits*

**Japan: ***flusters around a bit. he opens the shirt but keeps it on his shoulders, thinking it was good enough*

**Nurse: ***she pulled the sleeves down and stares at his sides* Uh huh that's what i thought. Fine my ass

**Japan: ***doesnt make eye contact with her* ...

**Nurse: **It seems you have been fighting pretty hard in order to get these dark bruises*

**Japan: **^^'''...

**Nurse: **Well its none of my business but the body is really important and we should take care of it really carefully

**Japan: **hai but i berieve that if you hurt yourserf that you be the one to hear yourserf. it's better to know yourserf and your weaknesses to better yourserf in battre

**Nurse: ***she touches his sides carefully and lightly traces his ribs to see if any were out of place or misplaced* That as it may but you truly do not know what has been broken or misplaced in your body it could heal all wrong and you will suffer the consquences later*

**Japan: ***doenst say anything. he flinches a bit when she runs her fingers down his chest*

**Nurse: **Hmm...it seems you broke your true left rib bones 3 and 5 while you fractured the body of the sternum and fractured your lower false right ribs...i'm surprised your still alive

**Japan: ***keeps his gaze away from her* rike i said...i've had worse...

**Nurse: *** looks up at him* I'm gonna have to take a x-ray to make sure of your injuries

**Japan: ***looks over at her* h-hai...*thinks: just go with it. the sooner its over, the better* *stands up shakly*

**Nurse: *** brings in a wheelchair* Here sit in this so you don't harm your body anymore

**Japan: ***does what he's told as he fixes his shirt. he shudders a bit as he does*

**Nurse: *** helps him button his shirt*

**Japan: ***bluses a little deeper, keeping silent. he didnt want her help but knew that he was in no position to argue. he could feel his stregnth fading as they spoke*

**Nurse: *** quickly got stood up straight and went behind him and wheeled him to the x-ray room* So Mr. Honda, how long have you been fighting?

**Japan: **oh...um...a rong time...centuries...i guess...

**Nurse: **Centuries?

**Japan: **hai..centuries

**Nurse: **It probably does seem like centuries with all your broken bones in your body that you never noticed

**Japan: ***doesnt say anything about him being a country. he doesnt feel like answering her questions* i guess so...

**Nurse: *** wheels him in front of a elevator and waits for it to open* I admire you actually because you get to face the enemy and battle against them and save people. However, with me being a nurse its not much the same. Sure i get to bring life into this world and prolong people's lifes, but...*the elevator doors swing open and she wheels him in backwards*

**Japan: ***shifts around uncomfortably, eyeing the hallway in case anything like before was going to happen again* *looks at her* you do much more then i do. you save rives, giving peopre another chance...i take rives to protect those who need it...not as grorious as you think...

**Nurse: **Sorry i don't mean to rattle.

**Japan: **its fine...carming actuarry...its nice to see peopre who care about others *smiles slightly*

**Nurse: *** smiles* Yes it is even though we are different but in a way we are kind of the same. *the elevator stopped and the door swung open and she wheeled him out*

**Japan: ***goes back to looking anxiously around the hallways, looking for anything that screamed demon near by* *mutters in japanese* better not be any oni this time...i dont think we can take anymore battles right now...

**Nurse: **What oni? Are you alright Mr. Honda?

**Japan: ***looks back at her, a bit suprized* you understood what i said?

**Nurse: **Well yes. I lived in japan for quite some time when i was studying for medical field. I had to speak japanese fluently in order to communicate with my companions and professors.

**Japan: **ah, i see...

**Nurse: *** turns the corner and goes through two black doors* I'm sorry for invading your private conversation i didn't mean to pry.

**Japan: **its arright. i just didnt think that you courd speak my ranguage is arr. as for the oni...do not worry about it, its nothing...

**Nurse: *** turns on the lights and a table sits in the middle of the room with a computer screen and some white boards with some x-ray pictures on them* Ok i won't investigate further.

**Japan: ***takes note of how many exits there are. he nods then goes back to being silent*

**Nurse: *** wheels him over to the table and stands in front of him* Are you able to get out of the chair Mr. Honda?

**Japan: **hai..*gets up, ignoring the pain moving through him* i can move werr enough

**Nurse: *** hovers her arms around his sides just in case* Ok i just need you to lay down on the table for me. Are you sure you don't need assistance Mr. Honda. I don't want to strain your body.

**Japan: ***hoist himself on the table, holding back a yelp of pain. he lies down on the table* i can do it. im not as weak as you may think

**Nurse: *** watches him carefully* Alright...im gonna have to take your shirt off so i can get a better image of your rib cage

**Japan: ***nods slightly and takes off the shirt*

**Nurse: *** slides his arms out carefully and sets the shirt aside and grabs hold of a giant screen and lowers it down and hovers it over his chest* *she turned on a light on the camera which shined brightly and she turned off the main lights and walked back to him* *she turned on a computer and had these complicated buttons on the screen* *she clicked a few of them and a few clicks were taken*

**Japan: ***holds still while she's moving around him. he's contempt in his own thoughts*

**Nurse: ***she adjusted the camera again* Doing alright Mr. Honda?

**Japan: ***nods* hai. i'm fine *goes back to thinking about sitting on outside his house, gazing at the stars and moon. he focused on the sound of water moving though bamboo as a gentile wind blows though, making his wind chime sing. as he thinks about all of this, he begins to calm down, relaxing a bit*

**Nurse: ***she goes back to the computer and clicks another few buttons and a few clicks was heard again* *she goes back the the camera and lifts it up* Mr. Honda I'm all set. *she touches his arm slightly* *she gives him back his shirt and turns off the light on the camera*

**Japan: ***opens his eyes, sitting up* ok...*he takes his shirt and puts it back on* uh...have you seen doi...i mean...rudwig anywhere? he's my friend and i need to know if he's fine too

**Nurse: ***she walks over to the main lights* You might want to close your eyes Mr. Honda its going to be bright

**Japan: **alright..*shuts his eyes for a moment*

**Nurse: *** flicks on the lights and walks back over to him and finishes buttoning his shirt* You can open them now

**Japan: ***opens his eyes and sees her right in front of him. he jolts back then grabs his side as pain flashed through him * o_o...Q~Q

**Nurse: **Careful Mr. Honda. *she helps him down off the table*

**Japan: **im fine..im fine...*doesnt want her fussing over him. it felt strange to have someone do that. he sits back in the wheelchair*

**Nurse: ***she bows * i'm sorry for startling you. And not asking your permission to help you.

**Japan: ***bows slightly back* it's arright, rearry...i shourd be thanking you for herping a stubborn man rike myserf..

**Nurse: ***she stands upright* Hai~ and you're welcome Mr. Honda. The pictures will be done soon if you want to wait to see them if not i can wheel you back to your room where your friends is in. Oh and to answer your question from earlier...Mr. Beilschmidt is under strict supervision.

**Japan: **strict supervision?! is he aright?

**Nurse: **I'm not sure myself but all i know he's in the ER.

**Japan: ***stands up quickly* *thinks: doitsu-san...please fight* i have to see him

**Nurse: **Mr. Honda please sit down you're not in the best condition.

**Japan: ***shakes his head* no…where is the ER...i have to see him

**Nurse: *** pushed him down into the chair* Mr. Honda. *her voice strains a little* I know you are worried for your friend but he's in the best of hands at the moment. There is no need to worry. Now PLEASE calm down.

**Japan: ***goes back into the chair* *thinks: she's right...if she can get me into a chair this easily...then im in no condition to help doitsu-san...i'll be lucky if i can help italy-kun* *looks down, feeling helpless*

**Nurse: *** pats his shoulder* Forgive me for yelling at you Mr. Honda, but your friends are in capable hands.

**Japan: ***moves out of her touch and says nothing**thinks: what good am i? i cant help doitsu-san and italy-kun almost died...i cant protect them both..what good of a friend am i if i cant help them when they need me most?* *shakes a little, holding his head*

**Nurse: ***sighs and wheels him out of the room and takes him back but instead of going to the floor where italy is resting she takes him to a different floor*

**Japan: *** looks up when he feels direction change* where are we? *looks around*

**Nurse: ***keeps silent and goes past the busy receptionists, nurses, and doctors and keeps going down the hall. she takes a left turn and she stops at a door. she swiped her card and the door opened and she wheeled japan into the room*

**Japan: ***watches the staff run about through the hall. images of the hopsital from hell flashing before his eyes. he could see the demonic hospital with its peeling walls and the bandaged zombie like nurses flashing before his eyes* where are you taking me?

**Nurse: ***she stops and pulls the curtain back*

**Germany: *** had his eyes bandaged and a tube going down into his mouth and blood transfusions, iv, morphine, and a whole bunch of other equipment hooked into him*

**Japan: ***looks and sees germany* doitsu-san! *he gets up from the chair and moves by his side* doitsu, doitsu...*takes his hand in his* prease..ret me know if you can hear me...prease...

**Nurse: **Mr. Honda...*she watches him in silence*

**Germany: *** remains unmoving but his heartbeat was in a steady rhythm as well as his blood pressure*

**Japan: **doitsu-san..prease...wake up...itary...itary-kun needs you...i-i was too rate...i courdnt protect him...prease doitsu wake up! *shakes a bit, feeling tears in his eyes again. he fights to keep them back*

**Nurse: *** puts her hand on his shoulder gently* Mr. Honda...

**Japan: **doitsu-san...*falls to his knees by his bedside* prease dont die...i dont think i courd bare it...i..it wourd destroy itary-kun...prease doitsu..we need you with us...prease wake up doitsu...curse or not..you are strong enough to fight it...i...i faired to protect itary-kun before he got hurt...but they say he shourd be fine...but doitsu...you need to wake up, to see for yourserf...we're arr safe now...both oni are gone...we just need you to wake up...prease doitsu...risten to me...prease...*lets go of his hand, hanging his head, forcing himself to keep a straght face. he shakes a bit more*

**Nurse: **Mr. Honda *she whispers sadly. she kneels down beside him and lightly rubs his back*

**Japan: ***looks over at her, a few tears falling down his face. he quickly wipes them away* *thinks: i do not cry...im stronger than this...but why? why wont they stop? this is the second time...why cant i stop crying?*

**Nurse: ***she embraces him in a hug* Let it out. I know you want to be strong but you can't keep it in for very long. Just let it out. When i was a japan i followed this phrase: A strong man is not weak because he cries; he cries because he has been strong for too long. It's ok to cry Mr. Honda. It doesn't make you weak it makes you stronger.

**Japan: ***lets her hug him as he continues to fight back the tears. after he hears what she said about strenght, he cant contain it anymore. in his heart, he knows she's right. tears fall down his freely now and he makes no attempt to stop it. he cries silently for germany and italy and himself. he cries for the children that died by slender's hand and for the people on the crosses in the field. he cant seem to stop once he's started*

**Nurse: ***she rubs his back as he cries* sssh sshh it's alright...let it out

**Japan: ***with her comforting him like that, it made him think of when he was a child and china was taking care of him. when he got upset, china would hold him and rub his back soothenly like that as well. it helped calm him down a bit*

**Nurse: **Are you feeling any better Mr. Honda? *she whispers and lightly holds him as if he might shatter in front of her*

**Japan: ***slowly stops crying, feeling it all leave him. he slowly moves back, drying his eyes* h-ha-hai...i w-wirr be f-fine...*he bows deeply to her* a-ari-arigato...s-sumimasen (im sorry) ...i...i normarry...dont do t-this...

**Nurse: ***she bows back respectfully* It's quite alright Mr. Honda. I understand. *she smiles lightly and lets go off him*

**Japan: ***rubs at his face a bit more, trying to look like he hadnt been crying*

**Nurse: ***takes out a hankerchief and gives it to him* Here this might help.

**Japan: ***sniffs a little* a-arigato...*takes it. he tries his best to clean himself up*

**Nurse: *** stands back up* Can i help you up Mr. Honda?

**Japan: ***shakes his head* you've herped me more than i can ever pay back. *stands up shakely. he looks back at germany* doitsu-san...prease get better...itary-kun and i wirr wait for you...*sits back down i the wheelchair*

**Nurse: ***she grabs hold of the wheelchair and wheel him towards the door until a long beep went throughout the room. She turns around and notices the straight line* No no *she runs over to him and takes the tube out of his mouth and does cpr*

**Japan: ***hears the noice. he looks back, his eyes wide* no...prease...no...DOITSU! *gets out of the chair, moving back to germany's side even though it caused him pain* DOITSU! DOITSU! PREASE DOITSU WAKE UP! PREASE DONT DIE! DOITSU- SAN PREASE WAKE UP!

**Nurse: ***she continues to do cpr on him and then tilts his head back and breathes into him twice and does cpr again*

**Japan: ***stands by the bed, not knowing what to do. he watches helplessly*

**Nurse: ***she counts to 30 and breathes into him again and doctors came rushing into the room*

**Doctor # 1**: Someone get him out of here *he points to japan *two male doctors grabbed him and dragged him out of the room*

**Doctor # 4**: *readies the electronic device* Everyone stand clear!

**Japan: ***continues to call for germany, begging him to wake up* doitsu! you have to fight! you have to! you're strong, prease fight! doitsu, you cant giive up! *gets grabbed by a doctor and starts struggling againts him* NO DOITSU! DOITSU, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT! YOU CANT DIE, YOU JUST CANT! RET ME GO! I CANT REAVE HIM ARONE! DOITSU!

***the doctors dragged him out of the room and closed the door behind him* *the nurse stops doing cpr and lets the doctor set the electronic pads onto germany* Doctor # 4 Clear! *germany's body heaves upwards***

**Doctor 1**: No good again!

**Japan: *** can be heard yelling for germany outside the room. the doctor that has a hold of him can also be heard shouting at him. there was noises of the two of them struggling, the two of them still shouting*

**Doctor 4**: Clear! *germany's body jumps up*

**Doctor 1**: *looks at the screen with sadness* It's no good. He's gone.

**Nurse**: *shakes a little and looks down in sadness*

**Doctor 4**: *sighs and turns off the electronic machine*

**Japan: *** burst back in at that moment, a few scuff marks visable on his body* doitsu!

**Nurse**: Mr. Honda...*she shakes more*

**Japan: ***sees the doctors' faces. his eyes go wide* no...no it cant be...DOITSU! *pushes past the doctors, moving by germany's side* it cant be...he cant be dead...doitsu! doitsu, prease!

**Doctor 1**: I'm sorry but he's gone.

**Doctor 4**: *leaves the room*

**Japan: ***begins hitting his chest, attempting to start his heart himself, all the while yelling in his lanugage* BAKA! BAKA! YOU HAVE TO LIVE! YOU CANT DIE! YOU'RE STONGER THEN THIS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN LET THIS BEAT YOU! DOITSU YOU HAVE TO LIVE!

**Nurse**: *she grabs him* Mr. Honda please stop!

**Doctor 1**: *looks down and sadness* I'm sorry for your loss *he walks out the of the room*

**Japan: ***pulls away from her, trying again* NO! HE CANT BE DEAD, HE JUST CANT BE! DOITSU! OPEN YOU'RE EYES, PLEASE! TWITCH, BREATHE, OPEN YOUR EYES...ANYTHING! PLEASE DOITSU!

**Nurse:** *she grabs at him again and pull him into a tight hug*

**Japan: ***struggles againts her* NO I CANT ACCEPT IT! I WONT! YOU BAKA YOU CANT DIE ON ME! WHAT ABOUT ITALY?! HE NEEDS YOU! YOU CANT DIE! DOITSU!

***the line continues to stay straight***

**Nurse: ***pulls him away from geramny's body* Mr. Honda please...stop.

**Japan: **you baka...he loves you...italy loves you...he needs you by his side...and i do too...doitsu...you're my best friend...i love you too...not like italy does, but it's love none the less...you cant leave us...you just cant...*shakes, his hands laying againts germany's chest*

***the raven flies in and settles on the heart monitor and caws***

**Nurse: **A raven? What's it doing in here?

**Japan: ***looks at the bird* you..you have to bring him back! you have to give doitsu life again! you've healed italy and me, bring back doitsu- san too

**Nurse: *** looks back at the raven and at japan* *thinks* He's becoming hysterical from the loss* Mr. Honda please come with me *she tugs on him lightly*

**Japan: ***stays put, looking at the raven* why arent you doing anything? heal him already! bring him back!

***the raven cocked its head and looked at him with its beady red eye and cawed***

**Japan:**worthless bird! what kind of guardian are you? brining back the two people that he cares greatest for only to have them watch him die...you are no guardian! you are a demon *grabs a scalple* i will defeat you as well!

**Nurse: **Mr. Honda No! *she steps in front of him* Please calm down, I don't know what is going on but it's not the bird's fault! Just put the scapel down!

**Japan: **you dont understand *shakes in frustration as he holds the scalple* that thing is a demon . it has to be defeated

***the raven cawed and fluffed its feathers***

**Nurse: **Mr. Honda please calm down!

**Japan: ***glares at the bird* dont you mock me, tratorious oni!

**Nurse: **I'm sorry Mr. Honda please forgive me *she quickly stabs at his vital energy points*

**Japan: ***drops the scalple, looking at her, his eyes wide in suprize. he falls to the floor feeling himself slip into darkness* *thinks: no... i have to keep awake...i have ..to...*goes out*

**Nurse: **I'm sorry. *she looks back at the raven confusingly* A demon?

***the raven cawed and looked at her and then it took off and flew out of the room***

*she watched it fly away and she looked back at japan and slowly lifts him up into the chair*

**Japan: ***groans a little in his sleep but otherwise doenst do anything*

**Nurse: ***she sighs* I'm sorry Mr. Honda for your loss. *she wheels him out of the room and freezes when she saws a tall man with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, a hard expression on his face, and wearing a black feathery cloth around his neck and a brown war-like clothing*

I'm sorry sir but your can't be back here.

***the man walked into the room and she backed away from him and wheeled japan backwards. the man walked towards germany***

Sir you can't go near him *she steps in front of him*

***the man slapped her hard and she flew against the wall and fell to the ground unconscious***

***he stares down at germany's body and pulls out the needles and the other equipment off of him* *he unwraps the bandages off his eyes***

***he breathes deeply and lets it out slowly***

***he places his hands on germany's head and his stomach and the room was encased with red light***

***voices boomed throughout the room and the the equipment shattered and fizzed***

***the room started to shake and clipboards fell to the floor***

***germany's body returned to its normal color and all the wounds and scares he had disappeared* *the red light disappeared and so did the man***

***as well as the rumbling and voices***

**Germany: ***chest begins to rise and he slowly flutters his eyes open. he looks around the room and notices a black feather on the bed* Grandfather? *he picks it up and notices the nurse on the floor and japan in a wheelchair*

***the next day***

**japan**: *wakes up, holding his head. he groans a bit in pain as he looks around and sees italy in the other bed next to him* how did i get here?

**Nurse: *** walks in with a bandage on her cheek* Oh Mr. Honda you're awake

**Japan: ***looks over at her* did you kirr the oni; the bird? *sees the bandage* how did you get that?

**Nurse: *** sighs* I'm afraid I didn't do anything to the raven we saw because it flew off after I put you to sleep. As for this *she touches cheek softly* its nothing *she smiles*

**Japan: ***looks down* *thinks: thats right...doitsu is...what do i tell italy?* *glances over at italy*

**Nurse: **Mr. Honda...can I ask you a question?

**Japan: **hm? *looks back up at her* hai...what is it?

**Nurse: **Do you have another friend that dresses in a weird costume and has long blonde hair and icy blue eyes?

**Japan: ***gives her a look of confusion* not that i can think of. why do you ask?

**Nurse: **Oh...well um...as I was wheeling you out of the room. A man stood in front of me with this black feathery cloak around its neck and an old brown war-like costume and had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes stared at me with a hard expression. I told him to leave but forced his way in and went over your friend. i tried to stop him but he slapped me across the face pretty hard and i don't remember much after that i'm afraid.

**Japan: ***shakes his head* no i dont know of anyone rike that. im sorry...

**Nurse: *** looks down* ok...well if you excuse me. *she leaves the room*

**Japan: ***watches her leave then gets out of the bed. he goes and stands by the window, looking outside* *thinks: this is horrible...how can i tell italy about what happened to german? it will crush him...i have to tell him some way but how do i tell him?*

**Italy**: *he wakes and opens his eyes* ...huh...

**Japan: ***hears movement causing him to look over at italy* itary-kun...*turns towards him* how are you feering?

**Italy:**...*looks at japan* ...im...alive..? but how...

**Japan: **hai...you are. it was the ravens. they brought you back...

**Italy: **...oh..*sits up* ..

**Japan: ***goes to sit back down on his bed* *stays silent*

**Italy: **...is germany ok..? *he looks up at him*

**japan: ***doesnt look at him or say anything. it was the question he dreaded*...

**italy: **...japan..

**japan: **d-doitsu-san...he's...*cant look italy in the face as he speaks* ...i...im so sorry...*his eyes are cast to the ground*

**italy: ***his eyes widen* ...no...he can't...be.. *he looks down* ...

**japan: **itary-kun...im sorry...im sorry...h..his heart...stopped...i courdent..start it again...i ...i watched him die...and i courdnt herp him...im sorry...*keeps his gaze away from italys, not being able to bare to look him in the eyes*

**italy: *** turned his head to the front, looking down at his hands as tears fell on them* ...

**japan: ***sits in silence, unable to say anything else*

**italy: *** loses focus as he was thinking. then he looked at his side and noticed a plate with surgical tools on it. he reaches for a surgery knife* if he's gone...*picks it up and aims for his chest* then i have no intention to live...

**Germany: ***heavy footsteps echoes in the room and a huge smack came across italy's hands and the surgical tool went flying* VHAT ARE DOING?!

**Italy: ***he looks up in shock* ...*eyes stayed widen* ...germany...?!

**Germany: **Vhy vould you do this? This is preposterous! I did not train to commit suicide on my vatch!

**Japan: **doitsu-san?! you're arive?! *looks over at them* b-but your heart...it stopped...

**Italy: ***doesnt say anything*

**Germany: **of course i'm alive...i can't explain how but i'm alive. Do you have any idea vhat you are doing, Italy? You could have killed yourself vith that! *he looks at japan* of course i'm alive...i can't explain how but i'm alive. *looks back at italy* Do you have any idea vhat you are doing, Italy? You could have killed yourself vith that!

**Italy: ***is looking down not saying anything* ...

**Germany: ***he sighs and hugs italy* I don't know vhat i vould do vithout you *he whispers*

**Italy: **i was going to join you...when japan told me that you died...i was going to die with you...i dont want to be sperated from you or anyone else...*hugs back*

**Germany: **Just don't do that again. *he hugs him tighter* Italy...you vould have left japan behind and your brother...they vould be really sad vhen you pass away.

**Italy: ****thinks: i cant promise you that...**

**Germany: **You don't vant them to be sad do you? *he pulls back and looks at him*

**Italy: **...no..

**Germany: ***he grips his shoulders* then please don't kill yourself for the sake of me think about the others you vill be leaving behind. I know you vant to be vith me but i vant you to be happy and living vith your friends and family. That's all i vant to you have is to be happy and carefree like you are now *he smiles*

**Italy: **...*looks at you and smiles slightly* ..

**Germany: **However, you don't have to vorry about that anymore. I'm going to be vith you always and nothing is going to change that *he wipes the tear streaks that were on his face with his thumb* I promise.

**Italy: ***nods and smiles brighter* ^^

**Germany: *** smiles* There it is the smile i always loved to see *he whispers*

**Italy: ***blushes slightly* O/~/O

**Germany: ***he chuckles*

**Italy: **w-w-why are you chuckling for...?1 *pushes you away and looks away, blushing more from embaressment* your so mean... TT^TT

**Germany: ***he smiles and kisses him lightly on the forehead and stood back up*

**japan**: *gets out of bed and stands next to germany* doitsu-san...*says softly as he motions for him to bend closer to hear what he has to say*

**Germany: ***he bends closer to japan with a eyebrow raised? Vhat is it japan?

**Japan: ***pulls his fist back and punches germany in the face* BAKA!

**Italy: *** brings his knees up and hides his face in them* -/-

**Germany: *** goes to the ground and holds his nose* *thinks* i underestimated him, he has a lot of strength behind that

**Japan: ***stands over him, shaking his hand. the punch had hurt his hand too.* you baka! do you have any idea how worried we were about you?! i watched you die, saw your rast breathe leave your body...and then you show up to herp in the nick of time...again. you baka! where have you been?! you hide things from us then act rike everything is ok in the end...we were worried about you...more then you think you know...

**Germany: *** remains silent as he looks up at him*

**Japan: ***shakes a little in anger and sorrow* the two of us both experiecned death in this...that bird of yours brought us back...onry to watch you die...what was the point of your grandfathers curse? to cause pain to those around you? to watch what wourd happen to see those you care about suffer? terr me what it's supposed to do...*looks at him, his eyes full of pain*

**Germany:*** lowers his hand from his nose and gets back up* The raven is supposed to symbolize life and death. One most give life to those vho truly needs it vhile the holder takes their pain as their own. The raven vas to test on how much I care about my friends and in return how much you care about me. The curse that my grandfather has set vas to test how strong our bond is between us. *he sighs* I did not mean to make you suffer through this and I completely understand that you hate me. However, I do care about you guys and vould do anything to protect you and keep you happy. I'm sorry *he looks down*

**Japan: ***kneels down by him and flickes him in the forehead* i never said i hated you, baka...i just wish you exprain this better

**Germany: ***he rubs his forehead and smiles slightly* Forgive me for keeping it a secret. From now on i vould tell you everything I know and von't keep any secrets from you guys.

**Japan: ***stands back up, going to sit back on his bed, as he gets up he holds his side lightly* there, now was that so hard? *smiles lightly*

**Germany: ***he rubs the back of his head and stands back up* I guess not? *a knock rapped on the door*

**Nurse: *** came in* Excuse me for interrupting but I need to take Mr. Honda to the operating room please.

**Germany: *** looks at her and then back at Japan*

**Japan: ***looks at her* what for? i do not need an operation...

**Nurse: ***she walks up to him and pokes him in the side*

**Japan: ***shivers a bit* if this is about broken bones then i'rr be fine once they're bandaged...i dont need the operation

**Germany**: *glares at japan* Dumpkompf! I did not train you to fall to pieces on me! You vill take this operation or i vill make you go through the most horrible training of your life!

**Japan: ***thinks about what would be worse, dealing with the broken bones or germany's training* ...i'rr take the operation...*shoots a dirty look over at germany*

**Germany: ***glares back at him but with a smile on his face*  
**Nurse**: *looks at germany and the man from before flashed before her eyes* *she quickly looked away with anger in her eyes* Come this way Mr. Honda *she sets the wheelchair in front of him*

**Japan: ***grumbles a bit under his breath as he gets into the chair*

**Nurse: *** wheeled him out the door but she quickly looked over at germany with hatred in her eyes and she kept walking*

**germany**: *thinks* that was weird...why would she be mad at me.

_**6 hours later...**_

**Germany: *** sits in the chair next to italy's and japan's bed*

**Italy: *** strokes his bed sheets, his head laying on his arm thats laying on his knees*

**Japan: *** is resting, sound asleep after his operation. hes chest and arm is bound in bandages*

**Germany: *** looks over at italy* Vhat's the matter Italy *he whispers*

**Italy: **...*looks at him* nothing

**Germany: **It doesn't look like nothing to me *he whispers* You seem really upset you can tell me.

**Italy: ***looks back at his finger stroking the sheets* don't worry about it, im not..

**Germany: ***he silently walks over to his bed and sits on it* *he lightly touches his hand* Italy...please tell me.

**Italy: **...*closes eyes and sighs softly* ..im just...worried...

**Germany: **Are you vorried about japan? Because he vill be fine trust me. He vill be his usual self again.

**Italy: **...that..and...you..

**Germany: ***he squeezes his hand and smiles* Vell you don't have to vorry anymore because I vill always be vith you and nothing is gonna seperate us again.

**Italy: ***lowers his head a bit* how can you be so sure...your still cursed right..? I can't help that the fact that your suffering like this. i dont want to see anyone suffering anymore...

**Germany: ***he lifts his head up with his fingers* Italy...there isn't going to be anymore suffering. I promise you that.

**Italy: ***looks away, still feeling unsure* ..

**Germany: ***he sighs* Italy vhat can i do to make you feel happy and not vorry about it?

**Italy: ***he shrugs* ...

**Germany: ***he rubs his hand with his thumb* I promise you the curse is not going to afflict you or japan anymore. You will not suffer from vatching your friends get hurt or die...and it von't happen again not on my vatch.

**Italy: ***looks at him* ...*smiles and leans on him*

**Germany: ***he smiles and wraps his around him* Ich mein liebe Italy. (i love you italy)

**Italy: **te amo germany.. (i love you)

**Germany:** i vill always protect youas well as japan.

**Italy: ***nods* Aye aye captian~

THE END

End note: this took us a series of nights to write. We thought it started off good but believe me, we had our problems with it. It seems like this round we weren't as connected to eachother's thoughts as well as we were when we wrote HETAMIST. Still we plan on writing fics like this and if anyone one has a suggestion for an adventure they'd like for us to create, we 'd gladly do so. Don't forget to review when you're done so you can tell us how we did, good or bad, we don't care, a review is a review.


End file.
